Curing Addictions
by Bloody Violet Heart
Summary: Lily has some addictions and Miley finds the perfect thing, or being, to repleace them with. FOR MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY! Sex, drugs and LILEY!
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything! I wish I did, but…I don't.**

**Warnings: Through this whole fanfiction there will most likely be: drugs, alcohol, sexual situations and this will have shoujo-ai, girlxgirl, homosexual relationship, if you didn't get it from the word LILEY! So, if you are not okay with neither of these things, then please leave now. **

**A/N: ****This is very important, READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE END OF THE PAGE****, I want you to understand what I will say there. **

Curing Addictions

Chapter 1:

_**Unexpected**_

_I would have never expected to see what I saw, nor would I have ever imagined being so bold to do what I did. _

She descended the stairs two at a time with a jump to her step. From her demeanor you would have never thought she had been bored out of her mind for hours a few minutes before; before she had gotten such a brilliant idea. Why hadn't she thought about it before?

"Dad! I'm going to Lily's!" The girl said directing herself to the door. She didn't bother to ask because she knew the answer would be yes. It was Lily's after all.

"Alright bud, but remember you have a big concert tonight!" Robbie Ray shouted from the kitchen counter where he was making a sandwich.

"Don't worry, I'll remind her of it too and we'll be back before dinner. Bye dad." Miley said exiting the door. She heard the muffled good-byes from her father as she closed the door, before walking to Lily's house.

* * *

When Miley arrived at Lily's house she ascended the porch and knocked on the door. She waited a bit but no one came to answer it. She knocked again, still no one, not even the "I'm coming" yell that usually came when someone insisted on hitting the poor door too much.

She thought that perhaps they weren't home, but since she really wanted to see Lily, she opted for knocking one more time; jus in case they hadn't heard her. This knock had arrived with a bit more of force for the same reason already exposed, and resulted in the door opening slightly.

Miley looked at the slightly ajar door with wide confused eyes. Did she not know her own strength? She laughed inwardly after realizing the door had always been open. Silly her, this was reality not a comic book, and she was most certainly not superman.

The brunette peeked into the house to find a living room completely empty. She pondered on whether she should enter or not. If the door was open, that meant there was someone home, right? While she thought on which action she should take, she heard a faint sound resembling music. It was a song from the band Limp Bizkit called "Eat me alive". She remembered it because she had heard it on the radio the other day.

The song was pretty much heavy metal for her, her brother would have said it was just normal cheesy rock while her dad argued it was screaming. Whatever it was was not Lily's usually taste in music. The blond was one of the biggest fans of Hannah Montana, and not because Miley was in fact Hannah Montana, but because that was the type of music she liked.

Considering the possibility that Lily was indeed in the house, Miley decided to step in. The girls didn't really think doing such a thing was a transgression of their privacy since they were practically part of each other's family. Thus, Miley closed the front door silently and ascended the stairs to where she knew Lily's room was.

The door to Lily's room was slightly open and Miley peeked through the crevice like she had done before.

What she saw in the room, was something she never expected to see.

In the floor, resting against the wall a few feet from the bed was Lily. Up until there it was okay, totally normal, that girl was always on the floor. Except that this time, said girl held a cigar of some kind in one hand, and in the other a bottle of some kind of alcohol.

Miley frowned, she was in total shock. She had no idea of what to do. Her mind had no idea of what to do, but her body knew the first step she needed to take. The door to the room flung open starting a spaced out Lily. Unfortunately, Miley's body didn't know what came after the first step.

Step two was then decided by Miley's mind as she came out of her stupor.

"Lily! What the fuck are you doing!?" Miley scream as she walked, almost ran, into the room up to Lily. Her gaze fell to the offending items the blond had in her hands.

"Miley!" – Lily shouted as she stood up. Her eyes widen showing her surprise. – "What are you doing here?" Not letting go of her supplies.

"That's the first time you say something like that! I can imagine why you don't want me here!" Miley yelled, glaring at Lily while taking the bottle from Lily's hand to make sure she understood what she meant.

Lily looked truly ashamed. She couldn't even look at Miley in the eyes so her gaze fell to the floor, but just for a second. She looked up to glare at Miley.

"Give me that! You don't know anything!" Lily spat taking the bottle back. She took a good sip from it.

"Lily, no! You are going to get drunk!" Miley said reaching for the bottle but she was evaded by Lily who moved out of the way.

"Psst! Please I just started!" Lily scoffed walking to the end of the room and leaning her back on the wall. Miley walked up to her with teary eyes.

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand!" Miley said holding back her tears. Lily looked at her feeling bad for her friend, but her gaze soon found the floor forcing herself to ignore her.

"Go away Miley, I want to be alone!" Lily yelled sliding to the floor.

"But why?" – Miley kneeled down in front of her. – "And what the fuck is this!?" She shouted taking the cigar from her friend's hand. She had seen it before, but she couldn't believe it, she still couldn't believe it.

"That's my escape! Give it back!" Lily shouted reaching for it, but Miley held it back and crushed it in her hand.

"So you are addicted to drugs now?" Miley asked with a deep scowl. She couldn't understand how could her sweet happy Lily be and addict! There was silence.

"It's the only thing that actually makes me feel good." Lily answered in a soft voice after a while.

Two tears escaped Miley's eyes and she crushed them together to prevent the fall of more; she dried her tears with the back of her hand and took a deep inaudible breath to calm her self, but it didn't work to well. When she opened her eyes again, the only thing that could be seen in them was anger and determination.

"So you want something that makes you feel good?" Miley asked with a serious, dreadful tone that made Lily look up at her with a questioning frown.

"…Yeah." Was Lily's answer, unaware as to what Miley was actually saying.

"Then I'll make you feel good!" Miley said and forcefully took hold of the neck of Lily's shirt.

The brunette girl pulled the blond towards herself, getting a gasp from her, and pushed her on the hard tile floor, making Lily drop the bottle in the process; she straddled the girls hips soon after.

"Lily, I'm going to replace that disgusting habit you have with something that won't hurt you at all. I'll make you feel good so you won't have to use that shit anymore. I promise." Miley said in almost a whisper before she leaned down and captured the blond's lips with her own.

Lily was in such a state of shock that she couldn't even form coherent thoughts much less move from under the girl. A few seconds later, when the fact that Miley, her best friend, was kissing her full on the lips, finally catch up with her brain, she started to whimper and pushed Miley away.

Lily was pushing on the brunette's shoulders but Miley took her hands by the wrists and held them above Lily's head.

Lily moved her head to the side breaking the kiss.

"Miley! What are you doing?!" She asked, even if that was the most stupid question she could do. Her cheek were flushed a deep crimson color.

"I'm going to make you feel good. I care for you Lily, and I want you to stop hurting yourself." Miley whisper in Lily's ear before she took the girls earlobe in her mouth, nibbling.

Lily closed her eyes, feeling as Miley's tongue played with her ear before it went down the side of her neck slowly, then back up. Perhaps it was the shots she had had, they weren't many, but she had to admit she was a bit tipsy; or perhaps it was the only inhale she took from that pot, but she couldn't push her away. In the back of her mind she knew this wasn't right, how it was happening wasn't right, and what she had to do was stop her, but then again, she hadn't been one to do the right thing recently.

And Miley was so beautiful, any boy and even some girls would die to be in her position right now. How could she say no to such a beautiful girl? Still, in the deeps of her mind she thought she wanted to stop her, she wasn't sure, but she thought she did. Nonetheless, it all felt so good; maybe she could stop her later.

Back to the present she felt as Miley kissed along her jaw line with slow wet kisses, as she accommodated her writs in the grasp of her right hand and her left when to her waist. Miley trailed her fingertips along Lily's ribs making her shudder. The auburn haired pop-star claimed Lily's mouth once again. She started kissing her softly at first, slowly tasting her lips, Lily still wasn't kissing back but she bet she soon would since she had stopped her efforts on getting away. Miley bit her lower lip and tugged at it gently, this did the trick and Lily started to kiss her back.

Miley kept a pace between kissing her full on the lips to biting them. She would open her mouth to suck the one of the blond then go in to take her lower lip and pull it softly. They stayed in that manner for some minutes until Miley decided to turn it up a notch. She stuck her tongue out and licked Lily's lower lip before forcefully shoving her tongue into the blonds' mouth. Lily made a sound of surprise that was soon replace by a moan as Miley explored her mouth. The pop-star smirked as her tongue darted in and out of Lily mouth.

Lily joined the game. As Miley's tongue returned to her home, Lily's made a dash for it, inserting itself within it's home and making Miley moan this time. The war had been declared.

Miley, sensing Lily wasn't going to push her away anymore, let go of Lily's wrists to place herself better on top of Lily. She held Lily by the waist and moved her legs from the side of Lily's body to between her legs, widening the skater's limbs.

Their make out session kept on as Mileys' hands began their own exploration. Her hands went slowly up Lily's midriff. Carefully caressing and massaging that area before going further up. Ahead, there was a pair of mountains that were slightly bigger than her own, which made them better, in Miley's opinion. She caresses them from above the bra, making Lily arch her back and moan while deepening, if possible, the kiss between them.

Miley broke the kiss between them abruptly. Lily tried to catch her lips back but Miley stepped away, sitting on her knees. She gazed at Lily breathlessly, and Lily, supported by her elbows, stared back in the same condition. Then Miley took her by the shirt and pulled her to her. Lily obliged and sat in front of her with the pop-star still between her legs.

Miley kissed her softly before taking the end of the blonds' shirt and pulling it up. Lily raised her arms to help the brunette take it off; the item was then thrown to the side. Lily then copied Miley's actions by taking the singers' blouse off as well; the article was discarded in the same manner.

Lily had no idea what she was doing right now. She had stopped thinking about the "whys", "does" and "don't" quite a while ago and didn't plan on starting again any time soon; she was on auto mode. The feeling of exhilaration she was getting was very similar to the one she got all those times before, except this felt many times better. While Miley, Miley knew exactly what she was doing, she was in total manual mode.

Miley went in hurriedly and kissed Lily again, almost knocking her back to the floor; she was prevented from falling by Miley's hand that was securely pressed against Lily's neck. The pop-star then went to her neck again, sucking a bit harder this time; lily's head shot back to give her more space. Miley stayed there until she was able to leave her mark, then she went down to her shoulders, doing to them the same she had done to her neck. Her hands went up and down the blonds' front seductively. She would touch, caress and massage her skin, tantalizing the blond to submerge in the feeling. She wanted nothing more than to make her feel like in Heaven.

Slowly Miley reached the back of Lily's bra and unclasped it. She started to take it off when Lily broke the kiss. The blond looked at her with burning cheeks, her intention one to protest even though her body didn't move to realize her thoughts. Miley eyes just pierced into hers holding her objections as she continued to take the bra of her arms; she threw the article to the side and gazed at the beautiful hills that had just been exposed to her.

Miley had wanted to see this for so long. Yes it was true; she wasn't only doing this to replace Lily's addictions, even if that was the main idea there were some selfish desires in her actions. In reality, she loved her. She loved her with all her heart and wanted her just as much. But she would have never thought she would be doing this, where had she gotten the courage for it, she didn't' know, but that was irrelevant at the moment.

A while passed and Miley wasn't moving, she was just staring, it was starting to make Lily uncomfortable and she moved her hands to cover chest, but was stop before she could accomplish her goal.

"Don't." Miley said before she leaned down and took her right breast in her mouth.

Lily gasped her hand went reflexively to the back of the auburn haired head; she hadn't expected Miley to be so bold. But then again, look at what they were doing; something that Miley had started.

The pop-star sucked softly on this hill while massaging the other with her left hand, not wanting to neglect it. She used her tongue to twirl the peek of this glorious tasting mountain within her mouth, getting a loud moan in return.

Lily presses Miley's head closer to her breast almost choking her. The singer widened her mouth in intent to please Lily and take all she could in. After a while she let go of it, kissed it, and went to the other one to apply the same kind of care, but the previews hill was not neglected, as she got the same caresses from Miley's hand as her sister had done before.

When she was satisfied, she looked up with seductive eyes and pushed Lily to the floor with her hands. She began to kiss Lily's throat and down her chest again, but this time she didn't stop in the valley, she kept going down kissing and sucking her ribs on each side, down to her stomach and bellybutton, she went lower until she was met with the beginning of Lily's low jeans.

Her first intention was to take them off, but before that, she drew a straight line with her tongue from where she was up to Lily's earlobe; Lily moaned and grunted and made different pleasurable sounds during it all.

While nibbling on Lily's jaw line, Miley started to unbutton the blonds' pants. She pulled the zipper down and then dragged herself back pulling at the pants. The skater, who was already breathing heavily, pushed herself back and up helping Miley take them off.

As soon as the pants were away from them, Miley started to suck on Lily's tights. She went up slowly taking her time to taste the girl underneath her. Getting closer to her core, Miley could smell the wetness of her friend, she was filled with anticipation, a feeling Lily was also experiencing in so many different delicious levels. But been the mischievous girl she was, the singer choose to leave her friend waiting a bit more and went to suck on the skin of the other tight, getting a grunt and a sigh of disappointment from the girl; she smirked.

She was so close to her center again, and this time, she went for it; opening her mouth and lightly biting her through her underwear. Lily screamed and pushed herself into Miley. The pop-star kissed and bit the blond; she would take the underwear between her teeth and pull it, as it to take it off, but left it there, teasing her friend further.

She wanted Lily to experience pleasure like never before. She needed her to feel more than great, more than awesome. She needed her to feel like there was nothing better than this; and she needed to be the one who would deliver to her those feelings.

Miley heard Lily's moans filled of pure bliss mix with her grunts of disappointment that only exited her throat when Miley stopped her actions, even if for a second, to torment her.

Miley took one last look at Lily's heaving frame and flushed face from her location before taking Lily's last garment off, leaving the blond entirely exposed to her. She stared at her friends' most secret area, admiring it. Had she ever seen something more beautiful? Actually, had she ever seen something more beautiful than Lily's body and soul? She didn't think so.

She glanced at Lily with redden cheeks to find the blond staring back with her face and down to her chest completely crimson. Then she looked back down, and did something she never even though of doing to anyone. She gave Lily's core a big, slow long lick.

"Aaaaah!" Shouted Lily as her complete body pushed upward, shoving herself into Miley's face; not that the singer minded, at all.

That reaction had been music to Miley's ears and she smiled as she continued her work. The brunette licked, sucked and kissed Lily's center, especially her clit, while the blond moaned, panted, and writhed in the floor.

As Miley kept her lovely labor, she started to feel Lily tense up; giving her the hint she was reaching her limit. To finish the work with fireworks, Miley gave one last long lick to Lily's femininity, kissed her clit, making the tom-boy wonder if she was going to stop, and then, using her hands to open Lily's legs wider, she stuck her tongue into her center, pushing it as deep as she could into the blonds' core.

Lily screamed louder than she had ever screamed in her life. Her left hand flew into Miley's head as she pushed herself into Miley's mouth, while the other one's nails tried to dig themselves into the hard tiles of the floor.

The auburn haired girl took her tongue out just to push it in again. Each time she tried to go deeper, pushing it in slowly sometimes and harder others; she would turned it as she took it out and as she stuck it in.

A while later, she started to feel Lily's walls tighten around her tongue. She took her tongue out again, and pushed it in the same way as before getting a bit of help from her head to fasten her pace.

She went in harder and faster with Lily pushing her hips upward to meet her halfway. The blond was shouting and panting. The faster the trusts arrived the quicker and less in between her pants became.

Less than a minute later the fireworks exploded as Lily reached her climax.

A blond head fell to the hard floor as her chest heaved rapidly taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm her raging heart. Her face utterly flushed and her creamy flesh covered in drops of sweat. She had never felt something like that, so, so intense. It had been, wow! Awesome was the only word that came to mind but it surely didn't do it justice.

Miley got on her knees and wiped her mouth from Lily's nectars. She crawled up to Lily on her knees and hands and kissed her mouth.

"How was that? Much better than your sickening habits, I hope?" Miley asked with a disguised hopeful tone, and a slight frown that didn't go along with the smirk she had on her lips.

"Definitely." Lily said still breathing heavily, although it had calmed down a bit. Miley smiled.

"But, I don't understand. Why-" Lily started.

"I don't understand either." – Miley interjected. She knew what Lily was going to ask, but she wasn't sure how to answer it, so she decided now wasn't a time to try and do it. – "Soooo, why don't we talk about it later? I have a concert in a few hours and I promised dad we would be home early for dinner." Miley suggested. She looked to Lily's bedside table to check the clock. – "And is about the time I told him we would be back." – She looked down at her friend. – "Um, is Lola coming with me?"

"…Yeah." Lily replied automatically. There was no reason to say no, she didn't want to say no, but she felt so awkward right now. I mean, how wouldn't she after all they…well she had done to her?

"Great." Miley said with a quiet smile as she got off Lily so she could get dress.

Miley picked up her shirt from the floor and started to put it on. She hadn't received any "especial" attention from Lily, aside from the kisses and stuff, which had been wonderful to her, but she didn't mind. She hadn't done what she had done to receive something in return, if she did, that would be great! But right now she understood that Lily was quite confused, and so was she to some extent. They needed to talk things through and get to some kind of agreement; one from what at least Lily would benefit.

Miley turned around to see that Lily had just finished buttoning her pants. The blond raised her head to look at her and gave her a meek smile which Miley returned.

"Um, let's go then." Miley said and Lily nodded. The girls exited the house and directed themselves to the rock-star's house.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: THIS IS IMPORTANT! **

**I want you all to know that, this fanfiction, although its first chapter had that very graphic sex scene, it will most definitely NOT be all about lemons! This story DOES have a plot that I will start to develop from the next chapter up. **

**Now that you know this, I hope you will stick around to read it, but if you are here just for the lemons then I suggest you take my advice and move to read something else. **

**Okay now with that out of the way, I want to say that I have never written a lemon before in my life, this is my first real try, so I ask of you to review and tell me what you think: about the lemon AND everything else!**

**Anyway, I'm done for now, so thanks for reading and REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2: Replacement

**Disclaimer: As I have said before, I don't own anything…sadly.**

**Warnings: Sex, drugs, curse words and girl/girl relationships.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who read the first chapter and are here to read the second one; and thanks to all of you who reviewed! **

**P.S If you have the song Right Here from Miley Cyrus, listen to it later as you read the story, so you will get the full effect! **

Curing Addictions

Chapter 2:

_**Replacement**_

Dinner at Miley's Stewarts house was uneventful, if something it was extremely quiet. The chat was always started by Mr. Stewart with a question and ended with one of the girls answering "yes", "uhum" or "no". The time in Hannah's closet was spent in the exact same way.

Miley kept glancing at Lily, wondering what was going on within the girls' pretty head, while Lily was pondering on what to do: should she tell her, should she run, should she suddenly feel sick? Anyway, there was nothing she could do right now.

Soon the girls where done and Robbie Ray lead them to the limousine that was to take them to the stadium where the concert was to be held.

Two limousine changes later, the two girls and Robbie Ray arrived at their destination. Robbie Ray opened the door and stepped out first. Miley and Lily stepped out of the vehicle soon afterwards acting like nothing weird had happened between them just a few hours ago. Is not like they could be any other way, they were in public and as Hannah and Lola now, after all.

As Hannah walked into the Stadium, she signed some autographs for her fans in the process with Lola close behind her, smiling at the people. Once inside, Hannah and Lola fallowed Robbie to below the stage.

"Well bud, remember you will be standing right…here." Her dad said, stopping in the exact point where Hannah was supposed to stand.

"Yes dad I know." Hannah said while rolling her eyes, her right hand on her hip. She had gone through this thousand of times while in rehearsal; she knew exactly what she had to do.

"Okay then. I have to redo sound check before the show so I'll see you later. The concert starts in half an hour so you should go change soon." Robbie Ray said as he started to walk away leaving the girls behind.

"Alright." Hannah answered him. – "Well, we better get going before Paulo pulls the little hair he has left off." The singer said with a laugh and started to walk off. Paulo was a thin and somewhat feminine man that did her clothes for some concerts; she had another one for social activities, a more familiar one that knew her fashion tastes better. Paulo was always very stressed, probably the reason he had little to no hair in the upper part of his head. She could just imagine him going up and down the room while pulling his hair because the pop-star hadn't arrived yet and the show was about to start.

"Hannah." – Lola said taking Hannah's wrist as the blond passed by her. Hannah stopped and turned to her pink haired friend. - "ah…" She just forgot what she was going to say. Not that she knew exactly what it was in the first place.

"What?" Hannah asked. She gazed at her friend's questioning blue eyes and instantly knew what she had wanted to say.

"Uh…well, you are acting so…normal, as if nothing happened." Lily explained. She was impressed by how Miley was dealing with everything, so indifferent; although she wasn't sure if she was okay with it or not.

Hannah stepped closer to her and rested her left hand on Lola's cheek, caressing it with her thumb; she smiled sweetly.

"We are Hannah and Lola right now, public figures, and one of them is about to have a concert in a few minutes. I can't afford to be thinking about all that right now. But I promise you we'll talk it out later, okay? I'll even call your mother and ask her if you can stay over, so we'll have all night to sort things through. Is that alright with you?" Hannah asked to which Lola just nodded.

"Okay, then lets go." Hannah said with a smile and started to walk to her dressing room again, dragging Lola by the hand.

Knock, knock.

"Five minutes to start!" Came the voice of Robbie Ray from the other side of the door.

"Okay!" Shouted Hannah as she stood from the couch and walked to the door; Lola fallowed suit.

She neared the curtain that separated backstage from the stage itself. Stepping in the edge she took a deep breath, nerves, they always got to her in the beginning no matter how many times she did this. Opening her eyes, she was about to take a step into the stage when a hand grabbed her left wrist.

"Good luck." She turned to see it was Lola. She smiled and gave her friend a tight hug that calmed her nerves before turning and entering the stage with a smile.

Lola smiled as she saw her best friend sing, dance, and even jump, then exit the stage, run to her dressing room to change her clothes, come out to have people fix her make up, and return to the stage for her next songs, but not before flashing a cute smile towards her, which she returned.

An hour and a half later, she sang her last song, or it was supposed to be her last song. But the audience screamed, demanding an encore. Hannah sighed smiling, then her right eyebrow rose acknowledging and idea. She looked over at Lola, who was leaning on the wall looking at her and smiling knowing her friend would do the encore for her fans like she always did, and smiled before turning to her audience.

"Alright! You guys want another song?!" Hannah shouted, getting loud screams and cheers from the crowd.

"Then who am I to deny you?! Since you have been such an awesome audience, I will let you hear one of the few songs I have written myself. I have even practice this song with the band but it has NEVER been recorded, so you guys will be the first ones to hear it! What do you think of that?!" Hannah shouted before pointing the microphone to the audience. She got earsplitting cheers.

Lola looked at her with curious eyes, what song could Hannah have written that she didn't know about? And how many more didn't she know off?

"Oh I see you all likey! Well first let me tell you that this song was written thanks to inspiration from my best friend Lola, and because of this, and now more than ever, is dedicated to her." Hannah said glancing over at Lola, Lola's eyes widened as she stood up straight.

"This song is called: Right here." Hannah said turning back to her audience. The band began to play.

She stared at Lola as she sang.

**I'll be right here when you need me  
****Anytime just keep believing  
****And I'll be  
****Right here**

**If you ever need a friend  
****Someone to care and understand  
****I'll be  
****Right here**

Her eyes returned to the audience, she walked forward, to the edge of the stage, and sang.

**All you have to do is call my name  
****No matter how across or far away**

**Ask me once  
****And I'll come  
****I'll come running**

**And when I can't be with you dream me near  
****Keep me in your heart and I'll appear**

**All you gotta do is turn around, close your eyes, look inside  
****I'm right here**

**Isn't it great, that you know that?  
****I'm ready to go wherever you are at  
****Anywhere  
****I'll be there**

**All you have to do is call my name  
****No matter how across or far away**

**Ask me once  
****And I'll come  
****I'll come running**

**And when I can't be with you dream me near  
****Keep me in your heart and I'll appear**

**All you gotta do is turn around, close your eyes, look inside  
****I'm right here**

**Whenever you need me  
****There's no need to worry  
****You know that I'm gonna be  
****Right here!**

She walked backward to the middle of the stage moving her body to the music.

**Ask me once  
****And I'll come  
****I'll come running**

**And when I can't be with you dream me near  
****Keep me in your heart and I'll appear**

**All you gotta do is turn around, close your eyes, look inside  
****I'm right here**

She looked over at Lola again, as she finished the song.

**Ooooh yeah, yeah, I'm right here.**

Slowly, the music ended and applauds resounded the stadium getting the attention of the blond rock-star again.

"Thank you all for coming! It was great to sing for you! Until next time!" Hannah waved and exited the stage.

Miley came to a stop beside Lily, she gave her a pear white smile. Lily looked at her, confused but absolutely touched, she was about to say something when Robbie Ray entered the picture.

"That was great sweetheart!" – He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks dad." Hannah smiled giving him a hug before her eyes returned to Lola.

Robbie Ray looked at both girls and, sensing the girls needed some space, decided it was time to leave.

"I'll go get the limousines ready; you girls get to the back door in ten minutes alright?" He said. Hannah looked at him.

"Okay." Hannah gave him a smile which he returned before walking away.

"Hannah…" – Lola said making the fake blond look at her with questioning eyes. – "That song was, um really nice… thanks." She said looking at her shoes; not really knowing what to say. Her best friend, who was Hannah Montana no less, had just dedicated her a song in one of her biggest concerts; she didn't know what to feel.

"You are welcome." Hannah replied with a soft smile.

"…I didn't know you wrote your own songs." The pink haired girl said trying to make conversation to kill the awkwardness she was still feeling.

"I don't usually. I only do when I have some kind of strong…emotions or something like that." Hannah said looking at the employees that were in the process of cleaning up, not that she was really interested in them.

"Oh, okay." Lola said her eyes still on the floor.

"Let's go to the limousine. I want to go home and I have to call your mother too." Hannah said walking off to the stairs at the end of the room.

"You don't have to." Lola replied fallowing her.

"You don't want to sleep over?" Hannah asked with a sad tone, looking back at her as she kept walking.

"No! Is not that, I was just saying, because if it is for the talk then, we can do it tomorrow, there's no need to hurry, I bet you are tired and all." Lola explained as they started to descend the stairs. She knew she would have to do a lot of explaining if the talk took place, something she was less than excited about.

"I think that's a talk that needs to be done tonight, and I'm not that tired." The singer responded in her normal voice although there as a firm undertone to it. Lola sighed.

"Fine, as you wish." The colorful girl said. It seemed she would have no other choice. What would she say? Perhaps she could lie, but no, there was no lie that could excuse her for her behavior, and she didn't want to lie to her best friend either. She would have to go with the truth then.

Hannah reached the first floor with Lola close behind her. They walked to the door that was at the end of the hall and opened it to reveal a limousine already waiting for them. The chauffer opened the door for them and they stepped in; Robbie Ray was already in. The chauffer than went to the driver's sit and started the car off.

"Dad, can Lily stay over tonight?" Miley, still Hannah, asked her father, even if she knew the answer to it she always asked.

"Sure thing." Robbie Ray answered.

"Great! I'll call her mother now then." Hannah took her cell phone and dial. She talked to Lily's mother and got a "yes" and an "I'll pass later to leave her clothes" out of the woman.

"She said it was okay." Hannah said to everyone in the car getting a small smile from Lily.

One change of limousines later, they got to the Stewarts's home, they entered to find the house in complete darkness; apparently Jackson was asleep already, or out, but he had better be asleep if he wanted no trouble with his father.

"Well, girls, I'm going to sleep now, don't fallow my example too late." Robbie Ray said as he ascended the stairs.

"We'll try." – Miley said as she took her wig off. – "God, that thing makes my head feel as if it was in an oven." She said throwing the wig on the couch and walking to the kitchen.

"Tell me about it." Lily replied taking her own off; she sat on the couch.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Miley asked from within the refrigerator.

"No, I'm fine." Lily replied, she wasn't really hungry, and although she was a bit tired, she was more restless.

"Alright." – Miley said walking back to the living room, knowing by her answer that the girl was nervous. – "Let's take a shower and head to bed then." Miley offered.

"That sounds good but I don't have my clothes yet." Lily said, then, as if transported there by mental power, the door bell rang, and behind it was Lily's mother.

"Here you go Lily." – Heather, Lily's mother, said handing her daughter a backpack. – "Remember you have homework to do so don't stay here all day unless you plan on doing it here." Heather said.

"Yes mom." Lily replied annoyed.

"Okay, have fun girls!" The woman said turning around and leaving.

"Bye!" Miley said closing the door.

"Now we can take the shower." Miley said and Lily nodded. They walked upstairs and into Miley's room.

Lily was the first to enter the bathroom. She closed the door and took her clothes off. Opening the curtain, she stepped into the tub. She turned the shower on and immersed herself into the falling water. She let it slide all over her body, wishing it would take her desire away. What was her desire? Right now, it was between drinking or smoking, she didn't know which one she needed most, but she would do both if she had the opportunity. Unfortunately, she didn't, she was at Miley's house and there was no kind of pot in sight. There were some alcoholic beverages in the kitchen, but she doubted Miley was going to let her have any of those, especially not now.

She sighed; there was nothing she could do about it. She would have to take this shower, go out and explain, then try and find a way to sleep until tomorrow. It was hopeless.

Fifteen minutes later, Lily came out of the bathroom drying her long blond hair with a towel. She was clad in light orange pajama shorts, and a sleeveless shirt of the same color.

Miley stood up from the bed and went into the bathroom with her clothes in hand to take her bath, while Lily sat in the bed and waited for her. Ten minutes later Miley came out also drying her hair. Her attire similar to Lily's except she had long pajama pants and they were dark blue with yellow stars.

She finished with her hair and threw the towel on a chair, then went to get in bed beside Lily. Lily looked at her and then looked somewhere else, anywhere else.

"Lily," – Lily looked back at her with dread. – "Look this is as hard for me as it is for you, but we have to talk about it eventually, unless you want to keep feeling this awkward from now on." Miley explained.

"No I don't but, I don't think talking about it is going to help much." Lily said.

"Maybe not much, but it might help some." – Miley replied. – "So why don't we just get it over with?"

"Fine." Lily said looking away. Miley waited to see if she would explain herself, but the blond didn't seem like she was going to commence anytime soon. Miley sighed.

"Oookay, I guess I'll begin." – Miley said before realizing she didn't know how to begin. There were so many things she wanted to ask: Why? How? When? Who? Why!? But how to ask them? The star took a second to organize herself before beginning. – "Let's see…Why are you doing that?"

"I already told you why I was doing it." Lily replied still not looking at her; she was refereeing ar to when she said it made her feel good, and Miley knew it.

"I know but…okay, when did you start?" Miley took a different approach. Maybe if she asked little questions she would get the whole information, and more importantly, she would get to the core of the situation: Why had Lily started?

"About a month ago, more or less" Lily responded.

"How did you start?"

"It was unexpected, it just suddenly happened." Lily said. She was starting to feel like she with a psychologist, she had never been to one but she thought it should feel something like this. She didn't like it, but she would have to deal with it.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked, not really understanding from such little words.

"Someone gave it to me in a bad day out of nowhere, as a gift." Lily explained.

"Lily, why don't you tell me the whole story, starting with what made you feel so bad you thought you needed such a thing and how it got to you hands." Miley asked. Lily finally looked over at her. She looked her straight in the eyes, as if searching for something before closing them and sighing. The blond turned her body to the auburn haired girl.

"Look you got to promise you won't tell anyone anything! And that you won't get mad or do anything at anyone that I mention, okay?" Lily asked. She knew how Miley was, the girl could get really angry and she would most likely do a show to the people involved if she didn't do something to prevent that.

"…Fine I promise." Miley said reluctantly.

"Okay…" – She too a deep breath. – "Well, as I bet you remember, I haven't gotten pretty good grades during this semester, and no matter how hard I tried they just kept getting worst and worst. You remember that big science test that cost double grade like a month ago?"

Miley thought for a second trying to recall it. "Yeah."

"Well, I study the whole weekend for it, I didn't went anywhere, not even here. I stayed at my room all day until it was time of lunch or dinner, and then I went back to studying until it was time to sleep. I work really hard for it, and I knew I wasn't getting it all because well, that class has always been difficult for me, but I thought I was getting something. Then Monday arrived, and we had the exam, and two days later we got the grade. You know what grade I got?" Lily asked looking at Miley.

"Wasn't it a B? That's what you said you got." Miley answered. She didn't know where Lily was going, she had gotten a B. That was no reason to start using drugs, not the last time she checked.

"Yeah that's what I said, but that's not what I got. I got a fucking F with capital F." Lily replied looking at the bed sheets while frowning. She remembered that day like today, the disappointment after so much hard work, the worthless feeling she felt inside, she felt literally like shit, and there was nothing she could do about it. Why study when her grades where going to come worst than when she didn't? The rest of her grades hit solid bottom after that.

"That day I skipped the rest of my classes and went straight to the skate park. I spend my anger there. Skating and most of the time falling since I wasn't concentrating. Around four is when it happened. I was talking to some of my skater friends, and they all decided to do a race, I didn't want to so I stayed sited in the floor watching them. Jason appeared a few minutes later."

_**Begin Flashback**_

"_Hey Lils! Why the fuck-this-world face?" Jason, a black haired tall and thin boy asked as he walked to Lily._

"_Nothing." She replied looking at the race._

"_Huh? It sure doesn't look like nothing. It's more like a something. Come on! You can tell your old good friend Jasy!" The boy sat beside her with his knees bent and his arms over each one of them._

_Lily looked at him. He had been one of her closest skater friends for over three years now. Sure he was very weird, but he was nice and funny. Perhaps she would feel better if she told him; she probably wouldn't feel as stupid if she shared it with him than with Miley and Oliver._

"_Well, the shit is I'm going to flunk ten grade. My grades are shit, and I got this fucking double F today in science class. My life fucking sucks, my mom is going to kill me when she finds out and I'm going to wish I had committed suicide before getting home." Lily explained._

"_Aaaah, that's fucked up Lils!" Jason said patting her shoulder. _

"_No kidding." Lily replied sarcastically. _

"_Ja! I'm such a genius!" He said raising his left index finger. Lily gave him with a what-the-fuck-are-you-taking-about look; she was just that pissed so everything made her curse. – "I got just what you need Lils!" He stood up and walked away. _

_Almost half an hour passed and he wasn't back, Lily was starting to give up on him, thinking he had just wanted to leave. _

_The blond girl had her eyes close and was leaning against the wall with her hands behind her head; she was still sited on the floor with her legs cross. When something fell between her legs, she jumped and looked down. There was a bag filled with some cigars…at least she thought they were cigars. Lily looked up to find Jason standing in front of her with a goofy smile. _

"_They are also called pot." - He explained knowing she had no idea what they were. She knew now though and her eyes shot wide. He held his hand up to halt her protests. – "Lils, these things will make you feel like in Heaven, they are wonderful. I can guarantee you they will take all your problems away! Imagine how good you would feel right now with no worries!" He said to her, like a seller would to a buyer._

"_Have you used them?" She knew that was a stupid question, after all he had been the one to bring them to her, but she still wanted to make sure. _

"_Yeah. a few times." – He said still smiling; his smile made her think it had been more than a few times. – Look Lils, you can use them if you want or don't use them if you don't want to. Do what you want with them okay? They are a gift from me to you." He said with a wink, and then started to walk away. – "Later Lils!" He said with a wave of his hand as he exited the park._

_Lily was left there with the bag between her legs. She was pondering on her next actions: should she throw it in the trash, or should she take it home? _

_With the funny mental excuse that gifts shouldn't be unappreciated, she stood with the bag in her hands and skated her way to her house. _

_**End Flashback **_

By the time the story ended Miley had the deepest frown she had ever had in her face. The only thoughts that ran through her mind were: _'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck that fucking bastard! What the fuck is wrong with him! What kind of friend is he! Giving shit to Lily! Fuck him!' _

"Miles?" – Lily called since the girl hadn't yet said a word. – "Miley remember you promised." She reminded her sensing how angry the pop-star was.

Miley shook her head out of her reverie and looked at Lily; her frown relaxed but not completely.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having trouble with school?" The singer asked a bit hurt. They were supposed to be best friends, they told each other everything, well everything that could be said of course, but they should be able to talk about stuff like this.

"I'm sorry, I was just, really embarrass, and if I told you I would have felt, humiliated." Lily explained looking down at her hands.

"But I could have helped you."

"Perhaps but I doubt it. And I wasn't thinking about that at the moment." Miley nodded.

"Why do you keep doing it?" Miley decided to ask after a while. Lily pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, resting her chin on top of them.

"I'm not sure. I guess my grades kept sinking, not that I was studying, but still, and the bag was there in my room. I have just been using it every once in a while to relieve stress." Lily explained.

"And the alcohol?"

"That was my own idea. I found a bottle laying around my house one afternoon and decided to try it. It worked out pretty well, even better when I mixed both things, so yeah." The skater said with a shrug.

Miley sighed putting a hands to her temples and massing them. She closed her eyes taking in all of the information she had just received. She thought about it and didn't know what to say. Perhaps she could ask another question, but what else could she wonder about?

"I guess now's my turn." Lily said turning her head to look at Miley now.

"Huh?" Miley opened her eyes to look at her blond friend.

"It's my turn to ask questions." Lily repeated. She straightened her back laying backward a bit supported by her stretched arms; she looked at Miley straight in the eyes.

"Ah right, what do you want to ask?" Miley heart skipped several bits as it accelerated. She knew that if she wanted answers she would have to give some in return, and time had come to pay back.

"Okay, what in the world happened before? I mean, why did you, do that?" Lily asked, letting all of her confusion show in her face.

"Uh, well, I think you know exactly what happened, and, you also know why I did it, I told you." Miley said, not really going into detail.

"Yeah but, what a way to cure people of addictions." Lily stated.

"Not people, just you. So consider yourself someone very especial." Miley replied, trying to downplay the situation.

Lily chuckled. "I guess."

"Um, did you like it?" The singer asked; her cheeks turning a light shade of red.

"Uh…yeah." Lily answered with her cheeks ten times darker than Miley's; the rock-star smiled.

"Better than drugs and alcohol?" Miley asked with a hopeful tone.

Lily took a second to think about it, not wanting to lie to Miley.

"Yeah, way better." Was the blonds answer.

"Good!" – Miley said, grinning. She then stood up from the bed and walked to the door; she locked it and turned off the lights before walking back to the bed; the room was illuminated only by the dim lights of a blue lamp.

"That means you will never have to use those repulsive things again. I'll be your addiction from now on." Miley said in a sultry voice. She pushed on Lily's shoulders, laying her completely on the bed, and straddled her tights.

"Miley, are you sure?" Lily asked, keeping the nearing girl where she was by holding her waist.

"Yes, I want to help you Lily, and I will do it this time." Miley explained. She felt guilty for not been able to help Lily with her studies, had she noticed sooner, her friend would have never fallen into that nasty dependency.

"But, what will this mean to you?" Lily asked, she didn't want Miley to get the wrong idea, if by any chance, she wasn't doing this just to help her. Not that she knew what the wrong idea was, maybe going along with it, but she didn't want Miley to think she was in love with her, because she wasn't….she wasn't.

"It won't mean anything that you don't want it to mean." Miley answered, hiding her true desires behind that sentence.

That answer assured Lily's conscience and she accepted the kiss from the beautiful brunette in top of her. The kiss started soft and sweet, but soon turned into passionate and furious, hands started to roam bodies as clothes were discarded.

It was then and there that Lily realized something: Jason was a virgin. There was no other explanation as to why he would say pot was like Heaven. That shit didn't even come close to it in Lily's opinion.

But this, this was Heaven, wonderful and glorious Heaven.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Well I want to say a few things like: I don't know a thing about drugs! So I don't know if what I'm describing is called pot or if pot comes in that way and can be smoked, or anything like that. But!**

**If someone knows the name of what I'm describing, please tell me so I can use it on other chapters.**

**I know that pot is marihuana (dictionary told me) I just don't know if that can be smoke or something. But since this is my fanfiction, it will stay like that! **

**Another thing is I know it was weird how Lily's mom appeared out of nowhere, but I thought it would be stupidly funny and I didn't want to waste time inventing stuff until she appeared. This chapter is long enough.**

**Okay now, I thank you all for reading and I hope you leave me a review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Assistance

**Disclaimer: This has become very tedious, so just read the previous chapters for the information that is supposed to be here.**

**Warning: The same as the disclaimer.**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed and to all those who read too! Okay now enjoy! **

Curing Addiction

Chapter 3:

_**Assistance**_

The next morning, Miley woke up to find Lily in her arms. The blond was resting her head on her chest with her left arm across the brunettes stomach and her left leg intertwine with Miley's.

Miley looked down to her…friend? Lover? Friend with benefits? Well whatever she was, Miley looked down to her and couldn't help the smile that crept to her face. She slowly raised her left arm that was currently under Lily's body and softly stroked her blond tresses. The girl snuggled closer to her and sighed.

Miley suddenly realized something, they were still naked. She looked to the door and relaxed when she saw the door was close, and locked; recalling she had done that herself last night. Her gaze fell back to the blond when she felt her stir.

Lily opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light before looking up to see Miley watching her.

"Hey." Miley said as she continued to stroke Lily's hair.

"Hey" – Lily replied in a drowsy voice. Miley's administrations were making her want to fall sleep again. – "What time is it?

"Is around ten I think." – Miley said looking to her right, where her clock was located. – "Is ten with five to be exact."

"Mmm." – Lily hummed acknowledging. She then pulled herself to a sitting position in the bed, exposing her backside to Miley. Miley gazed at her perfect white skin, instantly missing her human blanket. – "We should get up don't you think?"

Miley nodded, then said, - "Yeah, sure." – When she realized Lily couldn't see her. She felt a sudden pang in her heart. Lily was been so cold with her out of nowhere. The singer wondered if she had done something wrong. She thought they had sorted everything out last night.

Lily let her legs fall of the edge of the bed, not even looking at Miley. Feeling quite conscious about her naked state, she searched for her clothes which she found on the floor. Placing them on, she stood up and walked to the bathroom, without saying a word.

Miley was left in the room alone, truly confuse. She sat there in the bed with the sheets up to her chest, thinking of a way to ask Lily what was going on. The blond came out of the bathroom minutes later.

"You can go now." Lily said reaching the bed. Miley nodded. She pulled the sheets of her, and walked to the bathroom in the same way God had brought her to Earth, not even caring Lily was in the room. The girl had already seen all she had more than once last night.

Lily stared at Miley as she walked passed her, admiring the beautiful tan skinned of her friend, while blushing furiously. She couldn't believe she was actually staring at Miley; she had never even given a second glance to any girl before.

Even if Lily seemed very tomboyish and the most probable lesbian-to-become girl of her classroom, she was actually a boy crazy girl, just like she thought Miley was. Nonetheless, right now all Lily could do was watch Miley's light bronze skin recalling how soft it had been last night, along with her beautiful dark brown hair that fell way pass her shoulders, and her little hips that moved side to side as she made her way to the bathroom.

Lily chuckled ironically; apparently Miley had achieved her goal: becoming Lily's addiction, for right now Lily longed to touch that smooth flesh once again. Still, it was so weird, and although it didn't exactly felt like it, her mind kept telling her that it was somewhat wrong. It was her best friend who she had fucked last night, not some stranger after all.

Miley came out of the bathroom clad in some brown shorts and a white sleeveless shirt. Without hesitation, she went directly to Lily and sat in front of her on the bed.

"Okay Lily, what's going on? Why are you so cold all of a sudden?" Miley asked firmly. She had thought about it on the bathroom while she changed and did her business, and came to the conclusion that she had to ask directly if she wanted real answers.

"I just feel awkward! Don't you?" Lily said just as plainly.

"Why? Lily we are still best friends right?" Miley asked with pure concern, taking Lily's right hand in both of hers. Been at least her best friend was the most important thing for her, even if she didn't get anything more.

"Yes! Of course!" How could they not be best friends after all Miley has done for her? Not to mention **to** her.

"Then, you are still my best friend, and I'm still your best friend, I love you as much as I have always loved you and you need to stop thinking so much about what we did. Nothing has really changed." Miley explained, if only Lily knew how much she had always loved her.

Lily thought about it, her eyes went from Mileys beautiful green/bluish orbs to their held hands. In reality, the auburn haired girl was completely right. Yeah, they were a little bit closer than normal friend since they had had sex and all, but everything else was just as before, if something, they trusted each other more. With her mind at ease Lily raised her head to gaze at Miley's eyes again, and smiled.

"Yeah you are right!"

"Good!" Miley said as she went in to hug her. Lily returned the embrace. As they let go they heard Robbie Ray shout.

"Girls! Breakfast!"

The girls look at the door and then back at each other.

"Race ya!" Miley screamed getting up from the bed and running to the door.

"You are on!" Lily said running after Miley as the singer exited the door.

* * *

"So what should we do now?" Miley asked flipping the channel.

After breakfast, the girls went to the couch to watch some TV. After minutes in search of something worth seen, they settled for the cartoons that were broadcast every weekend in the mornings. They were really old, but funny cartoons, and it was better than watching preachers or sellers.

"I don't know…" Lily replied hugging a pillow that was between her bend legs to her chest. She had her head on top of the cushion and her eyelids seem to want to close pretty soon unless she found something interesting to do.

Miley rested her elbow on the back of the sofa with her head in her hand as she watched the screen of the television. She was mindlessly staring at the TV until she had another great idea! It was about time she got one of those, especially since it was so in her face; sometimes she could be so oblivious. She straighten turning to Lily.

"Why don't we go to the beach? We can take Oliver with us too!" Miley suggested.

"To the beach?" Yeah they could do that, it was like two minutes from here to there and it was much better than wasting their lives as couch potatoes.

"You don't want to?" – Miley asked, noticing Lily's not too enthusiastic tone. – "I guess we can do something else then..." She commented, trying to think of something better that Lily might want to do.

"No, Miles. Let's go to the beach. We haven't been there in a while." Lily said smiling as to prove her she wasn't opposed to the idea; which was the truth.

"Okay then. Let's go! I'll call Oliver on the way." Miley stood up fallowed by Lily, and they left through the balcony.

"Hey guys! I brought it!" Shouted Oliver running up to them as he waved a disk above his head.

"Great, leave it over there with our other stuff." Miley said pointing to a towel where Lily was currently sited. Their belongings like towels, sun cream, pants, and other stuff where located around the blond.

"Aww, but I wanted to play freebee now." The boy whined, slumping his shoulders.

"Don't be such a sissy Oliver, we'll play later." Lily said standing from the towel. She brushed the sand off her pants and walked down to the salty water dragging Miley by the wrist.

"Fiiine." Oliver whined. He threw the freebee on the towel and took his shirt off tossing it beside the disk before running after his friends.

They had been playing in the water for hours, splashing it around, making races against each other, betting who could hold their breath under water longer, and just plain floating on their backs when they got tired, chit-chatting about whatever nonsense came to mind.

"Can we play freebee now?" Oliver asked for the millionth time. He seriously wanted to play freebee.

"Aaargh! Fine we'll play freebee now!" Miley grunted exasperatedly, she stood on her feet and brushed her hair back. She was starting to think old woman where right, man were like dogs.

The boy grinned and ran to shore, Miley walked after him with a raise eyebrow and chuckled while she imagined Oliver as a little dog; it suited him. She looked behind wondering why she didn't feel anyone fallowing her and saw that Lily hadn't moved from her position; she was still floating on her back with her eyes close.

Miley took a second to look her over; she was the closest thing to perfection the pop-star had ever seen. Her skin was flawless, her figure striking and well proportioned, her hair of the color of the son was long and smooth, and her lovely eyes resemble the wonderful clear sky. Lily was simply stunning.

Shaking her head softly to liberate herself from her reverie, she took Lily's foot and pulled her causing the girl to sink in the water. Lily splashed around trying to free her foot from her captor. When she was able to come out for air, she saw Miley laughing at her.

"Ha, ha, Miley" – She said dryly. She gazed at Miley's eyes as she faked anger. Her blue/greenish orbs were clearer now and they seemed to glitter probably thanks to the reflection oft the sun on the water. To Lily, they seemed like tourmalines, beautiful crystalline tourmalines. – "You almost drowned me!" The blond flung her arms in the air.

"Don't exaggerate!" – She laughed. – "Come on, let's play freebee. The brunette turned around and headed to the beach with Lily fallowing her this time.

Positioning themselves in a triangle the friends played freebee for a while. They where pretty good at it; Lily been the best obviously since sports were her strong field, Oliver who was surprisingly not too bad but constantly got hit with the disk in the head as the consequences for been distracted by pretty girls that passed by, and Miley, Miley was actually not her horrible self, she managed to catch most of them as long as her friends didn't fling them to fast or high.

The game came to a halt when a cell phone began to ring. Oliver went over to the towel and picked it up, leaving the girls to play by themselves as he answered it.

"Hey girls! I have to leave!" Oliver said after he hung up. He walked over to them with his shirt flung around his shoulder.

"What? Already? Uff!" This is what happens when Miley's attention is not entirely on the game; she gets distracted and falls to the sand thanks to a freebee hitting her forehead.

"Miley are you okay?!" Lily said running up to her while trying hard to restrain her laugh, although she couldn't hold her smile. Oliver, on the other hand, laughed his heart out; he was glad he wasn't the only one who got hit with that thing on the head.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, jeje." Miley said chuckling softly while rubbing her forehead. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink from the embarrassment. Lily helped her up, a chuckle escaping her; she received a glare from Miley for it.

"Anyway, my mom wants me home to help clean the garage, so I have to go. You can keep the freebee today. Just don't kill Miley with it, okay Lily?" Oliver said grinning.

Miley hit him on the arm.

"Ow!" He shouted, rubbing his arm.

"That's for mocking me after **you** distracted me!" Miley argued crossing her arms.

"So hostile!" He said, still rubbing his limb. Miley laughed as the boy walked away.

"So do you want to keep playing?" Lily asked, picking the disk that had been waiting on the sand.

"Mmm, only if you want, but remember we have homework to do, and we have been here quite a while."

"Yeah, and I'm hungry too." Lily commented brushing the sand off the freebee.

Miley laughed at Lily's one track mind. "Right, let's go see what dad made then." Lily smiled and went over to the towel to pick their stuff up.

* * *

"Dad! We are back!" Miley called as she entered the house through the balcony.

"It was about time you girls came back. Food's been done for hours now." The man said from the couch.

"What you made Mr. Stewart?" Lily asked. Miley's dad was a great cook, anything he made always tasted wonderful, so she wondered what delicacy he had made today.

"It's nothing to fancy Lily, just steak with mashed potatoes and broccoli with cheese, like you like. You girls weren't here to give me ideas so I had to go with something we all like." Robbie Ray explained.

Lily nodded smiling. He was right, that was nothing too fancy, but she was sure it was going to tasted great anyway; and he had made broccoli with cheese too! That was like the only vegetable she could eat without her parents forcing it down her throat, and only as long as it had cheese on it.

"But first you girls go take a bath; I don't want everything to smell like salt water." Robbie Ray commanded.

"Daddy, we live in the beach, it will always smell like that no matter what." Miley joked with a sweet smile.

"Go take a bath anyway." He said if only to order them around for his own amusement.

"Alright, alright." Miley whined and ascended the stairs with Lily behind her.

After the bath, it was time to, in Lily's words, "finally eat". They went to the kitchen table and served themselves since Robbie Ray had already eaten as well as Jackson, who she hadn't seen yet.

"Hey dad, where's Jackson?" Miley asked.

"He's on a date." Her father replied.

"Poor girl." Lily commented with her mouth full of steak. Miley looked at her, chuckling at her boyish antics, she was so cute. The blond had this tomboyish attitude combined with her feminine features that just, amazingly, mixed very well. She remembered when she had tried to change her. She wasn't sure why she had done that, perhaps because she saw how much Lily liked that guy and she wanted to see her eyes shine with happiness, the way she loved them. Still she was never going to do that again. She had been so naïve, why should Lily change her superb and extremely adorable self for a guy? He should love her just like she is, like she did; but that guy already knew that. In the end, the boy turned out to be wiser than her, better to some point, even if she hated to admit that.

"Hey Lily, how much homework do you have?" Miley asked her friend in a little voice. She instantly saw how Lily's air changed from hyper, happy girl, to sad, frustrated one.

"Some, some." She answered in the same little voice.

"Well I have an offer for you, why don't we study together from now on?" Miley suggested looking at her food. She wanted to help Lily in any and all ways possible. She knew that if Lily got her grades up, then there would be no reason for her to go back to using drugs.

"You mean like, every day?" Lily wondered swallowing her food.

"Yeah, I would help you with science since I have gotten a little better on that one, and you can help me in math where I'm a disaster. We can do our homework together and that way we won't forget anything important too. I mean if you want, because I was thinking and maybe the reason you couldn't pass that other exam is because you are easily distracted, like you study in three hours what could have been done in one, and I think I could help you with that…if you are okay with it, that is." Miley explained.

Lily filled her mouth with mashed potatoes as she thought about it. It was true, she was easily distracted, and since that last complete failure she had lost her study habits entirely. She wasn't too keen on getting back on track, but she knew she had to do it eventually.

"Alright." Lily said, causing Miley to smile.

"Cool, then how about we start today?"

"Yeah that's ok. I'll get my backpack after this and we'll get to it." Lily said going back to her food, but eating it more slowly now. If she had to study today, she was going to take her time before she commenced.

Fifteen minutes later they finished eating and washing the dishes; Miley hadn't been to supportive on the idea of taking their time. She didn't like Lily's plan on digesting their food before doing anything else either. So Lily was force to go home and bring her backpack within five minutes since her house was just a block away from Miley's.

"Let's see" – Miley said changing a page in her notebook and looking around at the books and many notebooks that were on her bed. – "We have math homework unfortunately, and we have to read chapter 11 for history class, and we also have to read the rest of the notebooks." She looked over at Lily, who was currently drawing a skateboard on her notebook. – "Lily!"

"Huh?!"

"What did I just said?" Miley asked. She knew the girl wasn't paying her any mind, but she wanted Lily to realize that as well.

"Uh…Lily!" The blond answered, remembering the last thing that came out of Miley's mouth.

Miley sighed; keeping Lily on this world was going to be a little harder than she thought. Even so, she was going to make it, her dearest friend was going to pass ten grade even if she had to stay up every night making sure she learned at least something.

"Lils, honey, pay attention to me." Miley begged her putting her palm on the cute skaters face and turning it from the notebook towards her.

"Sorry." Lily said apologetically. She change her position from laying on the bed to sitting on it Indian style and glued her eyes to Miley trying hard not to start thinking about anything that wasn't school related.

"Good. Now why don't we start with biology?" Miley suggested, picking the science book from the bed. Lily grunted in disgust, while looking to the side. – "I know you don't like it and that's why we have to do it first, to be over with it." Miley said opening the book.

"Fine, whatever." Lily sighed moving her eyes back to the book.

And so the tutoring began. They read each of their notebooks and the chapters of the books. Then Miley asked Lily a few questions to make sure she understood what she had read and Lily would do the same to Miley. Lily also helped Miley on some algebra problems she didn't understand seeing as math was pretty much the only class the skater had no problem learning. It came pretty natural to her, possibly because it was illogical.

The night fell and around eight it was time for Lily to go. The girls, having ended their study session, picked their things and settled them in their backpacks. Miley accompanied Lily to the front door to say good-bye.

"Bye Lily, I'll, see you tomorrow at school." Miley said with a certain degree of uneasiness. She gave her a nervous smile.

"Yeah, sure." – Lily replied with a smirk, she could see how anxious Miley was and although she wasn't sure why, since the brunette hadn't been like that up until this instant, she found it very amusing. Her smirk turned into a genuine smile a second later, and Miley looked at her with curious eyes. – "And, um, thanks, for everything."

Miley smiled as her heart gave a jump. To know by the lips of her friend that she was actually doing something good for her filled her with immense joy, and also hope. Perhaps if she tried hard enough she would be capable of curing Lily; it would take some time because things like those weren't easy to get rid off, but may God allow her the patience to be there for her, because He knew how much her soul wished to do so…

…And maybe, just maybe, she could be enough to heal Lily.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Yeah I know this chapter is much shorter than the previous one, but well, what can I say? I really don't know, but! What I can tell you is that I'll try to keep the chapters from eight pages and up. I don't like to give very short ones, and I usually think the longer the better, especially if I make you wait too much. **

**I think this chapter wasn't all that good, but hopefully, the next one will be better.**

**Anyway, I mean no offense to boys (or men) with a phrase in this chapter, but that's seriously what some old women say around here! (LOL!) .**

**Okay, I'm done, but don't leave without telling me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4: Need

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, but I'm working on it. Soon, it will be mine! Along with the universe! I shall conquer all! Muahahahaha!...coqui Okay now I want you to think, is this possible?...No, then there's the answer to: Do you own Hannah Montana? Will you ever?**

**Warnings: Graphic sexual scenes, drugs, alcohol, Liley! (That last one is the happy part of it all! )**

**A/N: I finally got time to write chapter four, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it. **

Curing Addictions

Chapter 4:

_**Need**_

It was morning, and the sun shined through the curtains warming the skin of a young skater. The girl stirred, turning to her right and pressing her eyelids tighter in an effort to extinguish the horrible sensation of the thin light. But no matter how hard she forced her eyelids against each other, the sunlight would not vanish. Minutes later, the blond girl was forced to open her eyes and step out of bed.

Once in the table, she ate her breakfast like she did every morning; slowly. As if she was savoring every bite although she truly wasn't. The point of this was to get to school as the bell began to ring, thus not having to spend more than the required time in the cage. The down side of doing such a thing would be that her mother did not agree with her plan and made sure to rush her as much as possible; the final results were a very pissed off Lily at such an early hour.

Today was no different since Lily made no effort to hurry up her breakfast. She made it to school seconds before the bell rang, already with a headache thanks to her mother, and proceeded to leisurely make her way to the classroom.

"Late as always I see Ms. Truscott." And her day had begun, Lily thought with a frown. She walked to her chair beside Miley without a word. Miley glanced at her, wondering what was wrong.

The English teacher, a black man with short brown hair, ignored her and turned to the blackboard. He began writing some kind of paragraph that Lily wasn't interested in, while explaining it. Apparently they were learning Literature today, with the kings of the time and everything, like they had been doing for the past three weeks. It was so annoying, because last time she checked this was supposed to be an English class not History.

The class took too long to finish, not that it mattered, for when this one ended a new one more torturous began. It was now the turn of Spanish. If there was something worse than English it probably was Spanish. Lily wasn't particularly bad in it, but the class upset her when they started saying things in long sentences. Why couldn't they just shorten it? She bet American's could say the same thing in three or four words.

Physical Education followed. Finally a class Lily liked! She was so glad she took physical education this year, even if it was only three days: Monday, Wednesday and Friday. At least she got theater instead of music for the other two; Miley was not as pleased.

It was a good thing she took physical education in third period too. She needed as much of her energy spent to uphold the class that fallowed: Science. Usually during this class she would fall asleep behind a book when the teacher began on theory, space out when they had to do an experiment in group or not be present in the classroom at all; either way she never paid attention.

Today was one of those few days in which the teacher said something that caught her attention. The professor announced that he would be passing the graded test. As soon as Lily heard him she wished she had not picked that day to assist to class.

The time seemed to slow down as the teacher called the students names. She didn't know why she was so nervous, she already knew what she was going to get. Soon enough her thoughts were proved correct as her exam was handed to her. An F along with a 28 percent was written on the upper right corner of the paper.

She huffed ironically; at least she got a 28 percent this time. That was four points higher from the last exam.

Miley, who was sited beside her on the table, glance over to Lily's paper. She instantly felt bad about it. She knew that seeing this grade was not helping her friend feel any better about herself. She wished she could have aid her, but she had no idea of what was going on for when they took this exam; which was almost a month ago. Yes, the teacher took that long to returned them, always claiming they were left at his desk back home where he had spent the whole night working on them.

Miley reached over and gently rested her hand on top of Lily's forearm, her resolution to help Lily through this situation stronger than ever. Lily looked up with a slight frown from her previous thoughts grazing her features to see Miley smiling comfortingly at her.

The skater didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say. She was starting to feel ashamed and humiliated and Miley could feel it. The hidden pop-star was about to say something reassuring to Lily when the most annoying beings appeared before them.

Amber, one of the school's most popular girls if not the most, speedily took Lily's exam from her table before Lily could prevent it.

"Oh my, but what do we have here?" The girl said eyeing the paper with a mischievous smile that soon changed to a mocking grin. She looked at Lily with mirth in her eyes and passed the paper to her companion while laughing. Lily glared, her jaw automatically clenching.

Her companion was none other than the leechlike Ashley, the second most popular girl in the school thanks to Amber. She too started laughing.

"Hey, that's not yours give it back" Miley shouted standing up from her stool.

"It's not yours either, Hillbilly." – Amber countered. – "But Lily, it's definitely yours. Who else could get such a low score?"

"Your mothers." Lily replied through gritted teeth. Amber and Ashley looked thoroughly offended by the blonds' words.

"How dare you talk about our mothers who are well educated women? Unlike yours, God knows what she had to do to get leftovers on your pathetic table, since you don't even have a father." Amber said like venom. She smiled as she saw how angry Lily became by her assault. Her sneer didn't last long though, been replaced by a look of pure fear as Lily stood up and walked around the table ready to pounced on the both of them.

They stepped back, ready to scream if necessary. Fortunately for them, their shouts were not needed since Oliver stepped in, grabbing Lily by her shoulders. However, Lily was not going to give up that easily, she kept trashing in Oliver's hold trying to free herself. She just wanted to break their ugly faces! Was that to much to ask? She didn't think so. What was up with Oliver? He was supposed to be her friend! But he was not been a very good friend right now! To her believe anyway.

Olive kept a strong grip on the girl. He had never seen her so angry, but he would have also been quite pissed if that comment had been directed towards him. Still, he didn't want his friend to get suspension thanks to those two bastards.

Miley went over to Oliver when she saw him take a hold of Lily. She had tried to grab her too, but the girl had moved to fast. Lily was still trying to get out of the firm embrace, but she was starting to loss the strength to do so.

"Calm down Lily! They are not worth it!" Oliver shouted, trying to get her to stop.

"No! I'm going to tear their heads off!" Lily shouted back, and from the look in her eyes she might do just that if given the opportunity.

"You know I'm not going to let you. So stop already!" Oliver argued. Lily knew he truly wasn't going to let her go until she stopped. So, she began to calm down as she kept glaring at the insolent girls.

At hearing those words from the boy, the two harpies' heart's relaxed. They exhaled discretely and started a new assault.

"You know Oliver; you shouldn't even be touching her. Stupidity can be very contagious" Amber said.

"Especially from blonds." Amber and Ashley said in unison.

They laughed and made their irritating signature shake. Lily even growled at that, she was about to go towards them again when she felt a soft hand on her right arm. She turned her head sharply to find Miley holding her firmly but gently. She looked into her deep green/bluish eyes, understanding the silent plead from her to stop. Lily took a deep breath and turned to Amber and Ashley, she straighten herself as she exhaled. She was more calmed now, but her jaw was press tightly and her eyes still glared daggers at them.

"What the heck is going on here?!" The teacher finally arrived at the scene; it was incredible how in such a small classrooms this stupid teacher was the last one to notice anything.

"Mr. Logan! Lily just tried to attack us!" Amber whined and Ashley nodded with such vigor that if the people around had not just seen the event they would have believed her. Unluckily, the blind professor hadn't seen the occurrence; then again, he couldn't see shit with those big round glasses he wore.

Mr. Logan was a lanky tall man; you could easily picture the character "Don Quijote" from his body structure and features, the only difference would be his black hair that was neatly brushed to the right. He had a ritual of wearing the same clothes everyday single day; black pants, a white buttoned shirt and a tie. He was a man of tranquil nature for the most part, very pacific and went with education as the book stated, no more, no less. Unfortunately, his peaceful demeanor could go to the extent of being lazy and inattentive. Such peculiarity could cause a lot of trouble for some students, like Lily Truscott.

"Is this true Lillian?" He asked her with a tone of much authority. Mr. Logan's other unwise trait would be judging without knowing. As results of his absent-mind, he never knew what was going on in his classroom. But to not look like a careless teacher he would gather whatever clues he could get and form his own partial version of the story. He would then present it with an attitude that said he was in total control; more often then not this ended badly for the wrong parties.

"Don't call me that." Lily said with force. She was pissed enough to have people call her a name she detested. She was always going to hold her mother up for that one, even if the name gave her a nice nickname.

"Your name was Lillian last time your mother came here. Now tell me, were you really going to hurt these young ladies?" Ladies? Lily scoffed mentally at that.

"Yes." She simply stated. Everyone in the room was shocked by her admittance, Oliver almost gasped by it and Miley looked at her in the same wide-eyed manner.

"Explain yourself then. Why in the world?" Mr. Logan asked his nose up in the air, looking down on her. Lily was seriously getting tired of his royally attitude when his was far from such.

"Because they are stupid bitches." Lily said with conviction raising her nose as well. She was so angry right now that she would say just about any disrespectful thing that came to mind just to get the hell out of there. At least she was saying the truth, not like the "ladies" before her.

"Lily!" Oliver hissed. Was his friend trying to get in trouble on purpose?

"That's it young lady, go to the principal's office! I don't want you back until the director tells me you have washed your mouth with soup." The angry teacher said pointing to the door.

"What? It wasn't Lily's fault!" Miley interjected, getting quite pissed at the visionless teacher. She couldn't believe Lily was getting punished for something she didn't start.

"Shut your mouth Ms. Stewart, unless you want to accompany your friend in her trip." The teacher warned, as if that would be a punishment for Miley. She had no problem in fallowing Lily to wherever she went. She would go with her to the end of the worlds if asked once; so how silly of this so-called tutor to think a few hours in an office or of detention could keep her from standing up for her friend.

With a deeper frown, Miley opened her mouth with full intentions of telling the teacher off, but she was stopped by the one she wanted to defend.

"Miley! Don't say anything." Lily said turning to her. Miley's dad would have a cow if his daughter got detention, she would also get in trouble with him if he found out it was thanks to her; she didn't want any of those things to happen.

"But!-" The brunette insisted. It was not fair that Lily was the only one getting reprimanded. It wasn't even her fault!

"It's fine, just shut up." Lily demanded. She went over the table and grabbed her backpack. Throwing it over her shoulder she made her way out of the classroom.

"Okay class. Everyone back to work." The teacher resume, returning to the blackboard. The students made their way to their respective seat. Miley did so as well, but her worried eyes lingered on the exit of her friend for a while longer.

* * *

Lily made her way to the director's office in a huff. In her journey, she kicked and punched everything that was in her path: lockers, forgotten backpacks, papers, even doors and windows. She didn't care if they were full with scholars and teachers or if they were empty, either way, them along with everything else that appeared in her path got a taste of her wrath.

When she got close to the principals office, she vented her anger one last time. She kicked a locker door that was open, nearly taking it off its hinges. That move wouldn't have been any different from the rest, if only the secretary hadn't seen her. The old woman didn't say anything, but gave her a stern look and pointed to the office's door by her right. Lily glared at her and made her way to the door.

"Ms. Truscott, is it?" The director, a white round man with short brown hair and lazy brown eyes, asked as Lily closed the door behind her.

The blond made her way to a chair in front of his desk, and nodded.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of having you here in my cozy little office?" He asked reclining in his chair with a smile that showed he got pretty amuse with each pupil that came into his office.

The skater looked to the side as she rolled her eyes, letting a sigh of exasperation out. She hadn't been here five minutes and she was already tired of it. Even so, she didn't answer his question. Why tell him her story if he wasn't going to believe her, just like that stupid teacher?

"You can stay silent for as long as you want, just know that you won't be leaving this office until you tell what happened." The principal said calmly.

Lily turned her eyes back to him, balancing her options. She hadn't been to the principal's office before. She was a pretty discipline kid actually, she never got on anyone's face and most people didn't get on hers. Thus, she never really had a fight. The few times she was about to she didn't even got close to the imbeciles, which had always been Amber and Ashley, because Miley prevented it; today had been the closest call for them. She hoped they had taken the warning, next time they might not get so lucky, but something told her those stupid bitches didn't have a tad of common sense, much less brains, in them.

In one hand, Lily cold keep her mouth close and stay here until the principal got tired of her, or just come out and say what happened as condensate as she could. In the halls there were rumors that said to never take his word by bluff. The students that had been here, and those who hadn't too, went around saying his nice demeanor was only a façade to dull the kids into a trap set for his amusement. They said he was never a man to take back his words, so one should be very careful of what he said. But that couldn't be true, could it? If she kept her mouth shut and if he kept his word they would be there until nightfall. But, that was impossible, who could have so much patience?

The skater decided to play it safe.

"I almost got in a fight." She stated.

"Now we are getting somewhere." – He said smiling, and Lily could feel her annoyed gauge rising. – "With who?"

"Amber and Ashley."

"Those two huh? I have heard of them a few times. They seem to enjoy verbal fights very much, and they are with you most of the time. Right?"

"Yeah."

"And what was it about this time?" He wondered, and Lily pondered her answer. What could she say? 'Oh the usual, they mocked my stupidity, I said something about their mothers, they said some nasty things about mine, and so I charged in'. That didn't sound like a very nice plan.

"They insulted my mother." She finally said.

"I can see how that can be aggravating. But why did they do it?" He kept his interrogation and Lily felt as if she was on trial.

"Because I said their mother's were stupid, but only because they said **I** was stupid." She justified her actions. Now that she heard herself, she realized how **stupid** it was to start a fight for such a little word, but at the moment, that word stung her like a knife. She couldn't just let it go. Lily was starting to get angry all over again.

"Don't you think getting physical for such an unimportant word was overreacting a little? After all, you know you are not stupid." He said in an almost gentle tone. The problem was she didn't know; she wasn't so sure about that anymore.

"No, they asked for it." Lily defended herself. She was not about to admit she had been wrong to him; or anyone else for that matter.

"Yes, just like all those objects along your way had asked for it I bet." – He said now in a more serious tone. – "Do you know how many calls I have gotten during your short walk here?" He asked and waited for her answer. Lily looked away not saying a word.

"Around eight and that's because some teachers were absent and the other classrooms where empty." He answered himself.

While Lily kept silent and reluctant to even look at him the director took a second to asses Lily. The girl didn't seem like a problematic one to him. Actually he had never seen her in his office or even close to it before. He had heard of her only when someone whined about Amber and Ashley, who he knew loved to cause commotion, either positively towards them selves or negatively toward other. Their reputation made him believe Lily Truscott wasn't a bad kid and the short time she had spent here with him reinforced that belief. The girl, although was visibly angry, did not raise her voice and did not disrespect him, she remained civil the whole time. The only thing she had done out of place was the beating of objects along her way, and that's pretty much the only thing he was going to punish her for; she needed to learn hitting things, or anything at all, was not a way to deal with her anger.

The chubby man leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk and intertwining his fingers.

"Look Lily," Lily looked back up at him, wondering what he was going to say next. – "You don't seem like a bad kid to me. And to be honest, I don't think the whole thing was your fault. But, the disturbance you made the teacher's go through is. So I'm going to have to suspend you for the rest of the day, at least." What?! Lily couldn't believe she was getting suspended anyway! She knew it, speaking or not didn't change shit.

"Just go home, calm yourself down and come back tomorrow." He told her, writing something down in a paper. Lily clenched her jaw and unclenched it, how unfair was all this.

"Fine. Whatever." She said after a while.

"Good, see you tomorrow then." He said dismissing her. Lily stood up and exited the office. She ignored the glaring secretary as she made her way to the hallways.

* * *

She was walking down the hallways, unsure of what to do and where to go. Yes, she was well aware of her suspension, but she couldn't just go home. If her mom found out about it she would never hear the end of it. Besides, she didn't feel like going to her house. She wanted to go somewhere where she could let it all out.

She ended up exiting the school and walking around it. In the posterior side of the school was the baseball park. But she wasn't going to sit on its bleachers; she was going to a little isolated corner with an old table that was hidden away by old trees. It was also one of the "points" where she got her drugs from, but she knew none of them, actually no one at all, was going to be there at this time of the day. And that's why she was going there.

She arrived at the place; she dropped her backpack onto the old rock like table and started pacing. Her wrath had not dissipated. If something, it had increased. She kept recalling the day's events and adding to them past ones, unconsciously feeding her anger.

She paced from one side to the other, thinking how fucked up everything was. Her life was a complete wreck and she just couldn't take it. She thought about this morning, and that pestering sun that made her get up, she thought about her annoying classes and that asshole of a science teacher who didn't even try to help her knowing she was failing his class. Maybe she wouldn't accept his help, but he had to offer it! It was his damn job in Lily's opinion.

Her thoughts then drifted to the stupid bitches. She would love for them to stumble upon this little forgotten piece of land where she would break their faces without a second thought and no one would hear them, there would be no one to hear their screams and stop her.

They were such assholes; they had no right to insult her mother. The imbeciles didn't even have a right to call her stupid…no matter how true she thought it was.

Lily kicked the tree that was right in front of her at the moment. The poor old piece of wood was shaken from the force of the kick. The blond then lowered her foot, pressing her hands against its trunk instead. He hands outstretched, she held the weight of her body with help of the tree.

The skaters' eyes were fixed on the floor as she tried to stable her breathing and calm her raging heart. She was no longer frowning, but her expression didn't fail to show how tired she was of everything. It did it in a different way though; through sadness and shame.

She turned around to press her back to the tree and sank down to the grown. Her knees were bent; each one of her arms on top of one of them, and her head was leaned back. She stared up to that sardonic blue sky as tears went down her cheeks.

She shouldn't feel so much like shit. She knew them; she knew they always mocked her no matter what she did. She never listened to them before, why start now?

Because she knew they were right, they were right and it fucked her up to know so. She had accepted a while ago that she was stupid, she had no brain cells whatsoever, and if she had had something similar to it, her addiction had killed it already.

But they didn't need to know that. They did now though and that made her feel so inferior to them. Inferiority was not a feeling she was accustomed to. She had always thought she was either equal or better than others at some specific things. She never thought that she was superior to them, but she was **never** inferior. Today, Amber and Ashley had made her feel just like that.

The blond skater clenched her fist, her frown returning while her jaw tightened again. The problem with all of this was that she didn't know how to fix it. She had tried studying before and it hadn't worked, in other words she was destined to be brainless for all her life. She would never get anywhere. That had been the thought that made her fall into drugs, and damn it all if she didn't feel like she needed to smoke some right now.

She felt her chest fill with pressure. She needed instant gratification to forget all about her fucked up life right now. She thought on what to do next, the "spots" weren't opened right now, so she couldn't buy in any of them. She didn't know anyone who might have some and asking around was out of the question. Lily grasped the sides of her head tightly; she could feel the headache commencing. There was always the option of going home. She still had some hidden away in her room and she had been suspended after all that's where she was supposed to be in the first place.

Lily stood up and picked her backpack ready to go along with her plan, but as she tossed it around her shoulder a thought struck her. Well, it was more like a name and face: Miley.

Lily rubbed her face with her free hand and sighed in frustration. She couldn't do it; she had promised her best friend she would leave them. She would exchange her addiction to drugs for her; that had been the plan. But could she fallow it?

The girl looked down at her clock, then back at the school. She didn't hear any bells ring, which meant lunch hadn't yet started. That was a problem for Lily, she needed release **now**.

* * *

Miley's foot wouldn't stay still. She had tried to calm it down by force, but it just started to fidget on its own as soon as she lost focus. She was also tapping her index finger on the table, action for which she got admonish various times by her teachers.

She couldn't help it. She was so worried about Lily. Where was she? Was she alright? What was she doing? She left so mad, was she smoking? These were the thoughts that hunted Miley during the rest of her morning classes.

She kept glancing at the clock, it said five minutes until lunch time. She was going to skip lunch and go search for Lily everywhere. She would even go so far as to cut the rest of her classes if she didn't find her in that hour. She didn't care, she needed to find her.

After almost an eternity, the bell finally rang. Miley bolted out of the classroom as if pushed by a rocket. She walked through the hallways asking people if they had seen Lily; they hadn't. She went outside of the school, walking to the closes stores and hangout sites; she wasn't there. She went to the skate park; no one had seen her there either. When she returned to the school she searched its surroundings, but nothing. Miley even called the girls' house, but no one answered. She didn't bother calling Lily's cell phone, because she had done it during classes and the girl hadn't answered.

Frowning, Miley decided to reenter the school. She walked through all the hallways again thinking that if the girl wasn't anywhere else, no one had seen her and she didn't picked the phone in her house up, then she had to be in the building.

The lunch hour was about to end. Miley didn't know what to do, should she go back to class or keep looking? She wanted to keep looking, but she had gone to every place she could think off and Lily hadn't been in any of them.

As the singer climbed the stairs, not knowing where to go next, her cell phone rang. Miley picked it up hurriedly, hoping it was Lily. It was.

"Lily, where are you? Are you alright?" Miley asked in a very worried tone.

"I'm fine, well, kinda." Lily answered. She was speaking in a very low tone.

"Why are you whispering? Where are you?" Miley was starting to panic. Where was Lily that she needed to whisper?

"Come to the third floor." Was Lily's answer.

"The third floor?" Miley asked confused. Why would Lily be there? They didn't take classes in that floor. In fact, they didn't do anything in that floor.

"Yes, just come, please?"

"Fine." The urge in Lily's tone stopped whatever question she might have made next. They hung up, and Miley almost ran to the third floor.

* * *

She was walking around the third floor of the school. It was the most lonesome floor the school had. It belonged to the few seniors on the business department, and so it was almost completely abandoned during lunch. Miley reached the end of the hallway and she still hadn't seen Lily on any of the classrooms, or anywhere.

She walked back down the hall, and took her phone out dialing Lily's number.

"Lily! I'm here, where the hell are you?" She asked as soon as she heard the distinctive sound of the phone been answered.

"Here." She heard Lily's voice answer; but it was not through the phone.

The pop star yelped as a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into some room. The door of said room was closed as soon as she was in, and she was pushed against it.

"Hey Miley." Lily said, holding the girl against the door by the shoulders. Miley visibly relaxed, realizing that it was in fact Lily. She looked around to see where the blond had dragged her into and found out it was a spacious bathroom.

"Hey." She answered turning back to Lily. The skater had a smirk on her lips and her eyes looked predatory. Miley frowned, questioning herself about Lily's expression; it was not a look the blond sported often.

Miley was going to ask her what was wrong, but when she opened her mouth to do so she was stopped by Lily's mouth on her own. Lily had kissed her with such force that she almost hit the door behind her. Miley's eyes went wide with shock for a second, before she melted into Lily's lips. She began to kiss back; her hands went around the blond's neck bringing her closer.

Lily put her hands on Miley's hips as she kissed her. She kissed her upper lip, then her lower one, nibbling at it. She pulled it with her teeth then licked it, as if asking Miley permission to go further.

Miley would have told her she didn't even need to ask if she was in any of her five senses. But she wasn't, so she settled for opening her mouth wider, allowing Lily's tongue to enter her. As the intruder did, the singer couldn't restrain the loud moan that came from deep within her throat.

Lily's tongue knew where she wanted to be, everywhere. It went up, down, right and left. It tried to go as deeper as it could into that delightful cave, and when it couldn't go further, it came out, just to go in again after a second of breath. The visitor was currently having a wrestling match with its host. Nobody knew who was winning, but they were loving it.

The heat was rising, making them wonder if they had somehow transported from that bathroom into a steam bath. Lily's hands that had been previously located on Miley's hips were now making their way upward. They caressed that exposed skin between the end of her shirt and beginning of her pants, before going under her top. She slowly ascended that soft skin that seemed to call her more, louder, with every inch she stroke.

Miley was burning. It felt as if each path left by Lily's fingertips became ablaze. She held onto Lily's head as the blond kissed her jaw line and her neck. With each kiss, lick and nibble her friend made on that sensitive part of her body, she fell deeper into ecstasy.

Lily's tongue was delighted, the flavor of Miley's tender skin was like nothing she had taste before and she couldn't get enough. She kept drinking in it, trying to satisfy her thirst. But instead of ending it, she felt like she wanted more. She needed more.

Miley felt Lily moved down her neck to her collarbone. She kissed it and continued down leading a trail of wet kissed that only stopped when she was met with the hem of her shirt. The blond didn't allow this to discourage her, she darted her tongue licking the space between Miley's breasts.

The rock star gasped. Her breath began to quicken and her heart hammered against her chest like drums playing a heavy metal song. Whimpers escaped her lips and she had to bite on them as Lily licked the uncovered skin of her breasts and chest.

Trailing her tongue skyward Miley's front, she kissed her again, shoving her tongue in her mouth. Her passion escalated along with her arousal and she couldn't contain herself any longer. She wanted more **now**. Her hands that had been caressing the girls' ribs and right below her breast swiftly moved to unclasp the hook of Miley's bra between the two mounds. Now free from their prison, they were bared to Lily's greedy hands.

"Lily…" – Miley moaned as soon as she felt that wonderful sensation. Her knees were getting week, and she wished nothing more than to take all of these offensive articles from their way, but in the back of her mind her moral nagged at her. It told her they shouldn't be doing this in a school bathroom. – "Stop, we are in the school." She tried to say with Lily's lips against her own.

"So? We are in the bathroom. There's no one here." Lily whispered right into Miley's mouth while she played with the peeks of the mountains in her hands.

Miley bit her lower lip and looked to the side. She wanted to express her worry about the situation. She could barely do it with her chest in Lily's grasp; she didn't need her lips influencing her as well, not for the moment at least.

"What if someone…comes in?" She managed to say. Perhaps turning her head away hadn't been a smart choice, for Lily went back to kissing down her neck again, making it harder to speak.

The skater stopped but didn't leave her position. Miley turned to look at her feeling a little disappointed; she knew they should stop but it wasn't like she wanted to. Her eyes met with the blonds blue ones and she noticed they were still filled with lust.

"Now, they can't." Lily said and the sound of a lock echoed through the lone bathroom.

Miley thought she should contemplate her decision, they were still in a school bathroom after all. She gazed into Lily's deep blue eyes that were silently waiting for permission to continue, and she was lost again. She leaned forward capturing Lily's mouth with her own thinking 'what the fuck'.

Lily's hands went back to kneading her breast, while their tongues battled, and Miley's hands descended from Lily's hair to the small of her back and the front of her pants that was glued to hers.

Miley's fingers where busying themselves with Lily's belt when the most vile thing happened in their opinion.

The school bell rang, signalizing the end of lunch period, and the needed return of Miley to her classes.

Every movement between the girls stopped. Miley's head fell against the door; she looked at the ceiling while trying to catch her breath. Lily looked to the side in an effort to do the same. Both girls were thinking about what their next actions would be.

Lily didn't want Miley to go but she wasn't going to force her to cut class and have some fun with her. She didn't want her grades to drop because of her. Perhaps one day wouldn't do much. But she knew what one taste of something great could do to a person. She would admit it, she needed her right now. She needed Miley like she had never needed anyone, or anything before. Going home to have some pot wouldn't help her, yes it could calm her down somewhat, but it wouldn't really satisfy her, not anymore. She needed Miley and all those wonderful things they did that she couldn't get enough of.

Miley was in a similar state of mind, she didn't want to go either. She was too worked up to go sit in a chair and listen to some annoying teacher babble about something she wasn't even going to pay attention to. Still she knew she needed to leave. She would have skipped class if she hadn't found Lily, but she found her. There was no reason for her to be absent now.

Miley looked down when she felt Lily stepping away from her, bringing her back to the cruel reality. She was about to say something related to her leaving and them continuing later, when Lily looked up and stared into her eyes.

In that instant, she saw it; she saw the strength with which she was holding on, the desperation, the longing...the need. Miley saw it all in Lily's eyes, and suddenly she didn't care if she never went back to school. She only cared about Lily and her necessity, which was her. She had given her body, soul and everything she was to Lily. She was hers for whenever she needed. She needed her now, and just because of that she couldn't just go. She was exactly where she needed to be, and she **would not** go.

The bell rang one last time, telling everyone who was not in a classroom yet, that they had to get there now. Nevertheless, Miley made only one movement, and it wasn't with her feet. She reached a hand out and grasped Lily's shirt. She pulled at it bringing the blond against her body once again. She crashed her lips on the slightly red ones of her friend and tangled her fingers in that flowing blond hair, keeping her close.

The sound of footsteps and doors slamming were heard outside the bathroom door as students made their way to their respectful classrooms. But they were ignored by the two inhabitants of said facilities. For they were too busy talking with unheard words. Miley silently told her blond lover she wasn't leaving, because she was here for her; she would always be here for her. While Lily, hearing the unspoken promised used her body to voicelessly say, thank you.

To Be Continued….

**A/N: As requested by someone, Lily did stuff to Miley! LOL! **

**The character "Don Quijote" is from the novel "Don Quijote de la Mancha" By Miguel de Cervantes. **

**Sooo, there you go! Now go tell me in a review if you liked it or not! **


	5. Chapter 5: Loneliness

**Disclaimer: I really which I owned Hannah Montana, then Liley would be real! Unfortunately, none of those things seem likely to come true in the near future.**

**Warnings: Read previous chapters.**

**A/N: Yes finally! It is here! Chapter five! Enjoy!**

Curing Addictions

Chapter 5:

_**Loneliness**_

Almost a month had passed since the whole affair initiated, and things had become stable.

Life in both of the girls' houses was normal. Lily's mother never found out about her little suspension and so life went on uninterrupted.

School life went back to it's annoying self the day after Lily's mishap. The school in itself was still a drag; the teachers were still boring and the classes as tedious as always if not more. Amber and Ashley did not listen to Lily's threat and continued to mock her, and Oliver was as dense to everything as he had always been.

Yet, some things vary. What happened in that lonesome bathroom that afternoon changed the girls. Actually, it changed one girl in particular, even if she didn't acknowledge it consciously.

From the morning after that glorious deed Lily was capable of containing herself when dealing with the, from now on called, "stupid bitches" of Amber and Ashley. She either ignored them or gave them one witty response that would shut them up for the rest of day. But just one, she would not waste any good time that could be spent talking to Miley instead.

Better than that, was the fact that Lily was no longer late to any of her morning classes or any of them for that matter. She actually began to pay attention again as she also did while studying with Miley. Their study sessions were held every day after school for three or four hours during which they did their homework and tested each other on their gained knowledge during that day. A smile always found its way into Miley's face when she saw Lily deeply concentrated in her studies.

The singer truly loved helping her friend out, but what she cherished the most were the weekends. During said weekends the girls spent every possible second with each other. One of those free days was used for one of them to sleep at the other's house. Their time together was used in many beneficial ways; one of them was a repeat of their bathroom activities, as if they didn't do it enough during the week. But that was not the only thing they did, and even if Miley wouldn't have been complaining, she was very grateful for the other just as meaningful stuff that happened.

They would talk, they would laugh, they would go out and have fun like everyone else did not caring about whatever problems they could have and they would be utterly happy with it all. In the course of it, facts about themselves that would seem insignificant to others would escape their lips to be collected by their friends attending ears.

Each little thing they did together brought them closer, regardless of its importance. As the days passed, Miley got to know Lily deeper as Lily did with Miley in return. Their connection was getting stronger and they couldn't wait to know more.

Tonight, Miley lay in her bed thinking about all of this, plus other things.

It was late, almost 11:00 o'clock. She should be sleeping right now considering she had to wake up early tomorrow to go to school, but for some reason she couldn't find sleep.

Her room was nearly pitch black, the only existent light was the one granted by the pearly full moon. Miley sighed as she located her hands behind her head, using them as pillows. She crossed her legs, swinging her right one as if beckoning exhaustion to come upon her.

She had been rolling around on her bed since she fell on it, close to three hours ago. Back then, she closed her eyes begging her mind to stop asking for what she wasn't going to get that night. But the organ decided to ignore her, rebelling against her tyrannous commands. After many futile intents the girl had submitted to her brains wishes. And so now here she was, staring at her obscure ceiling, feeling the subtle wind brush her skin while thinking about the one and only girl that manage to steal the slumber from numerous of her nights.

Lily Truscott, her name revolves in her mind and dances around her tongue like the sweetest berry. She wondered how they had gotten to where they were currently standing. Here she was Miley Stewart, daddy's good girl, depriving herself from sleep thanks to endless thoughts of her best friend; whom she was helping with her addictive problems by giving her a new one, a more harmless one, in her opinion. It was harmless as long as it happened with only her, which she had no doubt about.

Yet, Miley contemplated her actions. Had she done the correct thing? Could she have helped Lily in some other way? Had she been completely selfish with her actions? And the most important of them all: was it even working?

At that precise moment when Miley found Lily in her room in the process of gaining several future cancers, she hadn't really thought, she took action. She needed an action so intense that would take her friend away from her unanimated killers in that instance. Perhaps some selfish emotion had taken a hold of her. Maybe she shouldn't have taken advantage of Lily's weakness. It made her feel bad when she thought about it that way.

But in reality, she didn't get much out of that action. She didn't know back then that the event was going to repeat itself. She didn't care either; her focus was on getting Lily's mind of the drugs with the incentive of pleasure, if only until she could talk things out with her. If you look at it that way, then she was not really selfish.

Yes, she offered her body later on along with other parts of her that Lily didn't knew she already owned, but why did she do it? Because how else could she help Lily? She couldn't tell her mom the woman would freak, she couldn't talk to someone at school because they would call her parents like her own dad would also do, and she doubted Lily was going to go to some rehabilitation center. All of them involved people finding out which without a doubt Lily was outright against. For this reasons Miley had to find a way to help her on her own. And since her previous tactic had worked once, why wouldn't it work twice? There was no reason for it not to, was the correct answer, that tactic had worked up till now for countless times.

She did hope it was working full time though. She wasn't doing it to keep Lily out of sickening habits for a few hours only. There lies the other proof that her actions were not self-interested. It is true that at first she was thrilled and excited to have the love of her life in her loving embrace, but as time went on things started to change.

You see, the more they did it, the more Lily wanted it, and the more Miley felt like a simple sex toy. They didn't make love like Miley so wished they did. They had sex, hardcore bone self-satisfying sex, at least for Lily.

Whenever Miley touched Lily, she took her time to be precise and tender. Memorizing every spot in Lily's body where she could make the girl scream in pleasure if caressed properly. While Lily grasped and pulled at Miley's form with savage desire and animal instinct fuelled by pure lust. There was no love in her kisses, only thirsty need.

Miley suffered from agonizing pleasure every time Lily summoned her. It broke her heart to feel her beloved kiss her covetously while she poured all of her soul through her lips, hoping her friend would recognize at least a sip of the immense love that resides within her.

At times, when Lily almost kills her with her fake love, Miley wishes to push her aside, to stand from that torturous bed and run as far away from her as possible.

In spite of that, the singer stays. Her body merged within the wrinkled sheets and Lily's heated body. It is impossible for her to say no, to leave or to simple shove that glorious body off hers when she craves it so much; when just the thought of knowing that in some way she has her keeps her going. It's a naïve and unstable thought since she's at the mercy of Lily's will, but when it comes to her Miley will take whatever she can get.

There are nights in which Miley chuckles and there are nights in which she cries. Tonight is one of the formers. Silently she laughs at her inescapable condition. When in the world did she fall so far and from so high for her best friend? She had no idea, but honestly, she couldn't care less.

This painful but magnificent feeling fills her with such elation that not even all her nights of tears were enough to make her wish it away.

There were nights when it was even stupid. Like tonight, when her heart hammered wildly against her chest at the mere thought of her blond friend, and the yearning was virtually unbearable.

Oh how she longed for Lily to be here in her room solely for them to talk and laugh while she took in all and each of her lovely features.

Sadly, tomorrow was a school day and it's currently 11:25 p.m. Miley will have to wait almost eight hours before she can see her. But, can she wait so much? From all the turning and tossing in bed it seemed the answer to that question would be 'no'.

Miley sat on the bed with a frown. This was impossible! How in the world had she managed to find sleep during previous nights and why couldn't she do it now?

The singer threw her legs off the bed while pushing the blankets off her body. With her feet steadily placed on the cold floor she stood up and made her way to her closet.

A pair of jeans and a pink blouse later, Miley was climbing down that rope stair she kept in her closet for no apparent reason. She was glad she had kept it for so long though; it sure came in handy tonight.

If she had been thinking of her actions, she wouldn't have believed she was doing this. But she wasn't thinking, she was acting on pure impulse. She had this immense urge to see Lily and for once she was going to forget all about her 'good girl' reputation and pursue her desire.

She didn't need to sneak across the crystal doors or silently open the gates since they had none. For this reason she calmly walked around her house into the sidewalk, leaving the rope waiting for her return as it hanged from her bedroom's window.

Her house was a few minutes away from Lily's. Maybe ten or so, and during the day she would probably reach it in five minutes tops. But it was night, late at night, the sky was as black as a black hole, the only thing illuminating it was a bright yellow saucer and a few scattered stars. The chill breeze serves only her in that lonesome evening, and the only sounds heard were the ones of a cat in the distance, the howl of a few dogs alerted by the cat's cry and the occasional clank of what Miley suspected were trashcans dropped by the stray aforementioned animals.

The brave girl hasten her pace, keeping alert for anything suspicious and ignoring the fact that she herself was been quite dubious for the neighbors that happened to see her. After all, what was such a young girl doing walking down the street alone, so late at night with her hands in her pockets and gazing around as if she had just stolen something and feared she might be followed.

She arrived at Lily's after a few minutes that seemed like an eternity to her, and remembered to thank God for that. The sad thing is that now she had another little problem: How was she going to get into Lily's room?

Knocking on the front door was out of the question. So she could either find a way to sneak into the house, or do a Romeo and Juliet by throwing little rocks to her window while calling her name. She had never read Shakespeare aside for that scene she had to act in Drama class, which meant she would have to do it in Twenty First Century language, but it was still romantic.

Chuckling at that thought, Miley began her silent sneak towards Lily's room that, to her fortune or misfortune, was on the back side of the house and on the second floor; at least she didn't have a dog.

Looking up, she saw the curtains closed and the lights off. Lily was probably in a deep slumber then. Did she really want to wake her? Well, yes.

She looked around her feet with a small mischievous smile in search of small enough rocks that would do their job without damaging the windows. Spotting them, she picked a few up and aiming well, threw them.

She was starting to get tired now. Miley had used all her ammunition and Lily had yet to rouse to her call. Sadden by her futile effort, she lifted one last rock and threw it before turning home.

"Hey! You broke my window!" Miley stopped in her tracks when she heard the shouted whisper of an accusation. Looking back she grinned.

"No I didn't." Miley said in a whisper as she ran back to the window.

"Yes you did." Lily countered. She was closer to the window then Miley, of course she would know if it was broken.

"No I didn't!" Miley refuted. She had been extremely cautious with that. It couldn't be broken.

"Yes you did!" Lily was not crazy! She was sleepy, but not crazy!

"Whatever! Just let me in!" Miley said exasperated.

"After you broke my window?!" Lily accused hiding a smile. It was always funny to see Miley annoyed. It was rather cute too.

"Lily!" The singer almost shouted but caught herself just in time.

"Ha, ha, ha! Alright, alright! Sheesh don't have cow!" – Lily kept teasing her gaining Miley's glare. The blond laughed. – "Go to the kitchen door, I'll open it for you."

Miley nodded before heading to said place, a while later the door was opened by Lily and she stepped in. Quietly, the blond closed the door and took Miley' hand dragging her to her bedroom.

"So what are you doing here?" Lily asked as she looked around the hall to be certain her mother hadn't awakened.

"Ah, well, I couldn't sleep." Miley answered honestly. Technically, that's the reason for her visit.

"So you decided to come over and kill my sleep too? How egoistical!" Lily said with a smirk.

"Please, you weren't asleep." The brunette said, rolling her yes.

"How do you know? Do you have spy-cams in here?" Lily asked looking around in search of the microscopic cameras that she was obviously not going to find. They were spy-cams, they are almost microscopic! You can't see them! I mean, if there were any.

Miley chuckled; it was nice to see Lily being her silly self once again. It had been a while since she last saw such a delightful sight.

"No stupid. But if you had been asleep as you say not even a spaceship crashing into your room would have waken you up." Miley countered placing her hands on her waist. She watched as Lily walked toward her bed with her left hand sustaining her right elbow and her right index finger on her chin, as if she was trying to decipher the truth gauge of a witness.

"Or so you say." The blond said, sitting on the edge of her bed and laying her left leg over her right one. Miley had to force herself into looking to the walls to keep from staring at Lily's creamy legs.

Yes I do, you sleep like a rock girl!" – She said trying to compose herself. – "I do think you were about to go to sleep though, I'll give you that."

"Details, details." Lily said with a dismissive hand.

"Whatever." Miley said with a smile, sitting besides Lily.

"Is that the word of the day…uh night?" The skater asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. She was all about bantering tonight, Miley noted.

"Apparently so, but it's your fault anyway." The singer said vehemently.

"How come?" Lily asked truly baffled. Miley raised an amused eyebrow before returning to her annoyed state, hiding in the back of her mind the thought that said: '_She looks so cute like that!'_

"You keep making me say it!" Miley explained.

"That's the stupidest reason I have ever heard." Lily said, emphasizing her point by hitting Miley with her pillow.

"Hey! What a violent girl you are!" Miley accused with laughter in her voice, she stole Lily's pillow and proceeded to strike her repeatedly with it.

"Ah! No stop it! Mom will hear!" Lily whined. She crawled to the back of the bed hoping to escape Miley's attack, but the singer followed her straddling her waist, hence eradicating all means of escape.

"Then shut up!" Miley said continuing the pillow beating.

Lily, although pinch between the bed and Miley, was not defeated. She lunge her hands forward trying to seize Miley's. She failed a few times, but at last was able to take hold of the brunette's wrist ending the combat, or bullying in her opinion.

With a smirk, Lily pulled Miley's wrist to her left making her loose the little balance she had in her knees; the singer fell with a thud.

"Cheater." Miley said smiling.

"Look who's talking." Lily replied with the same big smiled. She was still holding onto Miley's hands.

Miley looked down to their joined hands. Then her eyes returned to Lily's with a small smile on her lips.

"Your hands are so soft." The brunette whispered, eyeing the velvety flesh of her friend.

Lily blushed softly. It was a good thing it was so dark, she thought. She would not like for Miley to see her this way. Still she smiled a little. How embarrassing, she was feeling so uncomfortable right now but weirdly enough it was not in a bad way.

"Yeah, I-uh, use ketchup?" Stupid, that came out wrong; it was supposed to be a statement not a question, even if she knew Miley would see through her obvious lie.

"Ha, ha, ha! No you don't." Miley laughed softly, as so did Lily. Well at least her friend had laughed, that was the second best thing to believing her.

"Yeah, it's not true, I really don't do anything." Lily said averting her eyes towards her closet.

Miley began to caress her hands and Lily thought she should pull away. This was not something friends did often, they never did it before. But, Miley's hands felt so nice, it was almost therapeutic.

Miley was feeling Lily's discomfort, but she was not about to stop doing something she truly enjoyed. Instead, she changed the subject.

"Did you study for the history exam?" She asks grabbing Lily's attention.

"Yeah I did. Did you?" Lily wonders. She had begun to study since a few weeks ago. Right after that bathroom "incident" to be exact; she wanted to show Miley her efforts were not going to waste.

"Same here." Miley replied with a smile. She was so glad to know Lily was been steady with her studies.

There was a moment of silence between the girls, and for the first time since everything began Miley was the one feeling insecure, right there below Lily's gaze. Lily was simply staring at her, but it was so intent.

"You say I have nice hands. But I think you have beautiful eyes." Lily spoke without thinking. She did not regret it though; it was nothing less than the truth.

The singer blush a deep crimson that not even the darkness could conceal, not that the moon light was helping much. The reaction filled the skater with confidence displayed in that big smile that appeared on her face.

She didn't know why she was acting like this. She had never flirted with Miley before; they were just a couple of common best friend. Yet, she liked it, and beyond that she liked the effect her words caused in Miley.

Silence befell them once again. It seemed to be the order of the night. However, it was not an uncomfortable silence, not any more. Miley was still caressing Lily's hands, the act was so relaxing that she had no doubt she would soon fall asleep; while the blond stared at her companion, seconds away from embarking towards Sleepy Land as well.

The brunette contemplated her beautiful friend. The girl was already asleep. Her features unperturbed with the luminescence of the moon lightly resting upon her porcelain flesh, giving her the appearance of a beautiful angel.

Freeing Lily's hands for a few seconds, Miley moved to the foot of the bed to retrieve the blanket abandoned there by her sudden visit. Unfolding it, she tenderly covered her friend with it before sliding within them too.

Taking Lily's hand again, she intertwined their fingers. She kissed her hand and her forehead and, because she couldn't resist, allowed herself to place the most loving kiss upon Lily's rose-petal lips, before joining her in slumber.

--

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I had this chapter all planned out in my head. It was going to be great! All full of fluff and whatnot, in resolve to make their relationship stronger and more emotion-based. But somehow, it didn't turn out that way. Perhaps I waited to long to write it. **

**Still tell me what you think. I finally updated, now I want to hear what you have to say (or read it in this case), lol. **


	6. Chapter 6: Priorities

**Disclaimer: I own everything! In my imagination; in reality…I don't.**

**Warning: In this chapter? Language, Liley, drugs. **

**A/N: I finally finished this darn chapter! So here you go, enjoy! And don't forget to leave me a review! **

Curing Addictions

Chapter 6:

_**Priorities **_

Along with the chirping of birds and the roar of engines, laughter filled the air of Malibu on this morning.

"I cannot believe we pulled that off." Miley said trying to calm her laughter. They were now walking down the sidewalk towards their school, away from parental ear-shot.

"Yeah me neither." Lily replied with a proud grin on her face.

These two girls were the ones responsible for the joy of this dawn. You see, they just completed a mission that used to be called "Escape without been noticed, quick!" but now is called "Magnificent escape!" since it was a success. Now, the pirouettes they had to go through for this triumph were actually what had them, and will keep them, laughing the whole day.

**Begin Flashback**

"_Lily! Are you awake already?" Said a mature feminine voice as a manicured pale fist hit the door several times. _

_Yet, the two beings resting within did not even stir. _

"_Lily! Wake up! I made breakfast." The woman persisted without relinquishing the knocks that were getting louder and louder with each un-answered second. _

_A movement was made inside the room, but in the wrong direction. Instead of up and out of bed, Lily moved to her left and over her friend, hugging her closer to her herself. _

"_Lillian Truscott, if you don't get up from that bed right now I'm going to ignore your right to privacy and remove this door so we won't have this problem ever again!" She yelled. Clearly, the waiting blond was loosing her patience. _

_At that scream the skater finally regain her consciousness, to some extent. _

"_Lillian!" Another scream accompanied by a threatening tremble of the doorknob. _

_With a gasp, Lily shot from her position and in her startle pressed her hands on Miley's stomach, painfully waking the girl._

"_Uh…Lily…" Miley grunted, trying to get the girls hands off her midsection, but failing at it. _

_Lily looked from the closed door Miley wondering if she realized the big problem they were in now. What she found was a girl who could hardy breath. She frowned questioningly, not understanding the obvious reason for such the condition, until she felt Miley's hands on her wrist and realized all of her weight was resting on her. _

"_Sorry!" – Lily kind of whispered yelled while Miley just concentrated on breathing. – "I'm coming mom!" She then screamed, hoping to lessen her mothers' anger._

"_Open this door right now Lillian!" Lily winced at hearing her whole name. That clearly stated she had not eased her mother at all._

"_Miley we 'gotta' get you out of here! – Lily said panicking and causing Miley to panic as well. – "Give me a second! I'm coming!" She tried to gain some time. _

"_Uh, Okay, alright, how do I get out then?" Miley asked sitting on the bed and looking around for a possible escape. _

"_I don't know! I don't even have my own bathroom here for you to hide in!" Lily stated the obvious in her fright. She was freaking out, she couldn't even think straight! Why didn't that fucking alarm go off? Wait, did she even put it on? No matter, she had to think of something, and fast! She could not afford for her mother to find Miley in her room like this. God knows she couldn't stand her mothers' One Million Questions and lectures. _

"_And if you had listened to me we wouldn't be in this predicament! I told you to ask her for one for your birthday months ago!" Miley yelled as best she could without revealing herself._

"_And I remember telling you that I tried!" Lily retorted. _

"_Not enough apparently." Miley said. _

"_Whatever! Just…hide under my bed!" Lily said, getting fed up with this useless discussion. Couldn't Miley see they were in a big predicament here? _

"_What? But that hasn't been clean in months!" Miley whined, but Lily ignored her and with a frown, pushed her of the edge of the bed. The singer fell with a yelp and landed with a rather loud "Ow!" _

"_Lily what was that?" Lily's mother asked through the door. _

"_Uh, nothing, um I fell! But I'm fine!" Lily screamed while looking down at the mass of a girl, trying her best to hold in her laughter. _

"_Yeah, __**you**__ are." Miley grunted, glaring at Lily as she rubbed her left arm. _

"_Sorry." – The skater kind of apologized, although she was still smiling. – "Now be a good girl and get under the bed, and make a run for it as soon as you get a chance…but, silently." _

_This time Miley only groaned and crawled her way beneath Lily's bed. As soon as the brunette was completely hidden, Lily made a dash for the door. Opening it, she gave her mom the biggest, innocent grin she could muster. _

"_Heeeeey mom!"_

"_Don't you start your "hey moms' with me! What took you so long?" The taller woman asked taking a look around the room. _

"_Uh, nothing! I mean you know how hard it is for me to get out of bed!" The blond girl said, standing on the tip of her feet while moving her head around hoping to block her mother's vision in a not-so-discreet fashion; her mother didn't notice though. _

"_Not this hard." The woman commented looking down at her daughter._

"_Well, I had a bad nightmare last night." – Lily lied. – "It involved a huge spider I saw last night…here…in the bathroom… of our house…over there!" The blond pointed to the end of the hallway were the bathroom was. She quickly pushed her mother in that direction. _

"_What are you talking about? I was just there a few minutes ago, there's nothing." Her mother tried to assure her, but of course, the skater was having none of this. _

"_Are you sure? Because I can almost swear I saw a big, hairy, creepy spider in the tub! Let's check again to be certain. I really don't want to go in there alone!" The teenager explained while she kept shoving the woman down the hall way. _

_Miley who was still under the bed crawled her way out of it as soon as she saw the two pair of legs disappear. She stood up and tiptoed her way to the doorframe. Standing there she waited until she couldn't hear neither Lily's nor her mother's voice before taking a cautious peek down the hallway; upon inspection she found it deserted. She smiled and taking this as her opportunity to get the hell out of there, as she would have thought, sprinted to the stairs. She took the steps two at a time, unfortunately she also took the liberty to look back and check if the owner of the house was coming, and this combined with her hurried pace helped her to stumble down the last three steps she had left. _

_The loud smack caused by Miley's body as it hit the tiled floor was heard throughout the entire house, frightening the two women in it. _

"_What the hell was that?" Lily's mother screamed in her shock. Without giving a second to Lily to invent some lame excuse, she darted out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Lily's eyes widened before she ran after her mother convinced that they were now busted for sure. When she arrived at the first floor, she was mentally smacking herself for not having a false explanation for Miley's presence in her house already. It was not until her mother spoke her confusion that she realized her friend was not in the room. _

_The older woman looked around with a frown; she was not crazy. She definitely heard something down here._

"_You did hear that too right Lily? It was as if something really big had fallen here." She said, yet as she gazed around her living room not a thing seemed to be out of place._

'_Did she just call me fat?' Miley wondered, a frown on her face with her right eye slightly twitching. _

_Lily was breaking her head thinking of a way to answer her mothers' question. If she said that she had heard something her mother would look for its source with more fervor. But if she said that she hadn't heard a thing, her mother would still look anyways and she would be stared at as if she was crazy, after all such a deafening sound couldn't be denied so easily. Not to mention that when her mother did find something, if she did which she hoped not, there would be no way of talking their way around it, she would surely know they were behind it all. _

_Miley was in a heck of a predicament now too. She was laying on the floor between the long couch and the small table. Her muscles were tight and she was biting her lower lip, hoping to not make a sound and praying to God that she wouldn't get caught. She turned her head to her right trying to see where the other occupants of this room were, but she couldn't see either of them. Therefore, slowly she wriggled to the rim of the couch. With a gulp she carefully looked over it and almost smiled when she only saw Lily and not Ms. Truscott. But Lily hasn't seen her. What a problem, if Lily didn't know she was there, she couldn't aid her in getting her mother out of the living room. The singer stared at Lily, a bead of sweat running down the side of her head. It was a good thing sometimes people can feel when you are intently staring at them or that Lily was looking at everything wishing for an answer out of each thing, either way the blond girl finally saw her friend laying there behind the couch._

_With widened eyes Lily looked from Miley to her mother who was gradually walking to the dinning table and back again. She tactfully mouthed 'When I count to three' with three fingers raised, receiving a nod from Miley. The skater girl returned her vision to her mother, who was searching under the tables' drape, and with her and down started to count. One finger out….two…three. _

"_Mom! I don't think they are here, but let's check outside!" Lily said running to her mother and taking her hand. _

_As the girl dragged her mother to the front door Miley made certain movements. She got on her knees and hands and readied herself to scuttle her way out of that house. When she lifted her gaze, she found a very unsupportive counter was blocking her way. Damn it! She thought. She had forgotten that the counter was placed sideways – not like in her house – diving the living room and dining room from the kitchen. The brunette gave one last look at the door that was now open and showed the two blonds standing in the porch. She returned her eyes to her task at hand and hurriedly scampered to the counter, around it, and towards the back door. Once there, she realized God had a purpose for everything since that now counter was serving as her refuge, as she had to kneel for cover at finding the door closed. Vigilantly, Miley rose her right hand and unlocked the door, then proceeded to turn the knob and open it. At last, she stepped through it, and just as cautiously closed the door once again. _

_The secret pop star exhaled a breath of relief at finally getting out of that place. Now she only needed to get to her own house, but how to do that? Walking to the sidewalk wasn't an option, Lily and Ms. Truscott could still be in the entrance and all this work would be for nothing if she got caught for been careless. So, her only other option was right in front of her. It was in moments like this that it was good to be from Tennessee. She took a step back before running the short distance to the verge. Locating her hands on the wood to sustain her weight she leapt over it and landed perfectly on the other side, a proud smile covering her face. That is until she heard something barking. The girl looked to her left were a small, yet very angry and scary looking dog was growling at her. The fear stroked teenager gulped, sound that was soon followed by a high yelp as the dog lunged for her. _

_Miley ran for her life, all the while screaming into the beautiful morning. There was a reason why she didn't have a dog, and this was it! Miley ran behind the house and to the other side of the yard but the verge was too tall over there forcing her to make a u-turn. She had to wait for the dog to be somewhat close before she ran over some bricks that rested against the wooden fence. Doing this she managed to evade the dog for a second, but the little diabolical thing twisted abruptly catching on to her heels soon. Thus Miley had only one alternative, to go back from where she came from. She sped up and, just like before, jumped over the hedge into the Truscott's backyard barely missing the sharp teeth of the little evil dog. Unluckily, she didn't land so gracefully this time. She had jumped on a farther side of the Truscott property, away from the house and into a rather big puddle. Apparently, it had rained last night; no wonder the sky was of such a bright blue; ironic. She almost felt like glaring up at it as she raised her face from the little pool and picked herself up, but she was too tired for it. _

_Nevertheless, she knew her journey wasn't done, the thought nearly brought tears to her eyes; if last night hadn't been so wonderful she would have been bawling right now. Taking slow steps and wondering how things could get worst the girl walked to the sidewalk and began her saunter to her house forgetting something incredibly important; she knew she shouldn't have wondered. _

"_Miley? Is that you? What happened to you?" Miley froze when she heard that voice. She looked up to see its' owner, Ms. Truscott and Lily behind her with a hand on her forehead as if she had just slapped it. _

_Miley sighed sadly, her shoulders slumping a little. She just couldn't pull it off huh? She recovered herself soon though since Ms. Truscott was still watching, and with a fake smile she spoke._

"_Uh! Hello Ms. Truscott, um… just came over to pick Lily up this time, since she's always waiting for me, but um, I kind of fell on my way here. So I'll be going home now, I'll wait for you at home Lily bye!" Miley rambled, seeing the nod Lily gave her but not the worry in her eyes, before running away. _

_Ms. Truscott blinked a few times, baffled. _

"_I always knew that girl was a little odd, but she sure has taken weird to a whole new level these days." She comments, crossing her arms over her chest. _

_Lily chuckled nervously. "Well, at least she's weird in a good way."_

_To that her mother smiles.. "Yeah, she is a pretty nice girl, strange, but nice." _

_Meanwhile, Miley is still running to her house. As she gets there, she tries her hardest to not make a sound. Crossing the grass she stops when she reaches the crystal door, peeking around it, she sees her brother is not up yet but she hears her father in the kitchen. It's a good thing his there that way he can't see her as she hurries her way around the house to her window. Escalating the rope stair she climbs into her bedroom. _

_Now is time to get rid of the evidence. First, the proof of her escape, turning around she pulls the rope into the room before throwing it into her big Hannah closet. Second, her clothes, she starts to pull her shirt off when someone knocks on her door. 'Oh for Gods' sake!' She screams within her head, leaving her shirt on. Quickly, she takes her pajamas from the floor and dries her face with the shirt before slightly opening the door. _

"_Dad I'm changing, what is it?" She asks through the small crevice, hoping her father won't notice her dirty hair. _

"_Oh sorry bud, I thought you were still asleep so I came to wake you, but I'm glad to see you are learning to be an early riser, unlike your brother." He points with his thumb behind him and Miley hears a grunt before she can see a slumping Jackson making his way to the bathroom._

"_Okay, I'll be out soon daddy." Miley smiles sweetly at him. _

"_Alright but- hey what's that on your hair, it looks like...rocks?" Sweet Nibblets! The man had to ask! _

"_Uh, it's a new shampoo, made just for girls. It's made of sand and stuff; you know to keep my hair smooth and shiny. Like yours!" The singer exclaims. _

"_Oh alright! But hurry up or your food will get cold." Robbie Ray says before walking way. _

_Miley nods with another cute smile and closes the door. She then leans her back against it, and sighs. Finally, that exhausting scheme was over and done with. With an ironic smile, Miley makes her way to the bathroom. At least she did have her own personal bathroom. _

**End Flashback**

"Hey who's that?" Lily asked finally calming her laughter down. She's eying some guy that is standing on the school's gate. She would have ignored the dude like she did with almost everyone else, but he was looking in their direction, staring intently at Miley to be exact.

"Huh?" – Miley asked wiping her eyes from mirth tears as she looked over to where Lily was suggesting. She saw a white, dark brown haired boy. He was slim and tall and she was sure she had seen him before. – "I'm not sure."

The girls kept walking and as they near the school the boy took a few hesitant steps towards them. Miley and Lily stopped when he stood in their way, wondering what he wanted.

"Uh, morning." His voice was deep but held an amount of humbleness to it.

"Morning." Lily and Miley said at the same time. They also shared the same weird look they were giving the boy. But who could blame them? It was not every day a fellow student who you can't even remember comes to you and politely greets you.

The boy frowned softly and opened his mouth to speak but ended up closing it again. The action granted him a confused looked from Miley and an arched eyebrow from the unknown blond girl besides her. This was bad, he thought looking at the floor. Things were definitely not going how he had planned them last night. He needed to buy himself some time.

"Hey um, not to be rude or anything, but what is it? The bell is going to ring soon." The boy looked up to see Miley speaking. It was then he noticed something unusual about her appearance.

"Hey what happened to your forehead?" He asked reaching up to touch the protuberance on her head. To his misfortune Lily was faster than him and also very overprotective, something she just realized.

"What are you talking about?" The blond growled taking Miley's chin in her fingers and turning it quickly yet softly to the right, preventing the boy from touching her.

"I just fell." – Miley explained, wincing a little when Lily grazed her fingers over the bump. – "Ow." The brunette whined, but she didn't think to step out of Lily's grasp. What was a little pain when her caresses were involved?

"Sorry." – Lily apologized suddenly feeling guilty for Miley's injury; even though she wasn't sure if it had been her fault. – "Come on let's get some ice for that." The blond suggested, pulling her friend by her wrist. If they hurried up maybe they could lower that bulge a little bit. Also, they could get away from this weirdo.

"Wait!" Darn it, what now? Lily screamed in her head. She turned around when Miley stopped walking, to find that this guy was holding her left hand. The blond glared daggers at him, and Miley would have laughed at her expression if only the girl didn't look so serious.

The boy on the other hand was not finding it funny in the least. What was up with this girl? He didn't know but didn't care much either, deciding it was best to ignore her.

"Miley, I have been meaning to talk to you for a while. Do you think you could spare me a few minutes during your free hour today?" He asked, not letting go of her arm.

Miley looked from a fuming Lily to the almost begging boy and back a few times before she finally spoke.

"Ah, sure my free hour is at 9:30." She said quickly, the atmosphere was too heavy to stay in it any longer, and how could she say no after he had asked so politely.

"Mine too. Great, I'll see you then." He smiled, finally letting go of her wrist before walking into the school, not without giving a sideways glare to Lily though.

Lily too kept mentally killing him as he walked away. Miley was amused, she allowed herself to feel that way now that no imminent harm could be done. Besides, it was nice to see Lily all jealous, despite the fact that it was only friendly. She grabbed the hand Lily was still holding her with and moved it up her arm.

"Lily…" She tried to get the girls' attention.

"What does he want?" Lily murmured, using the word 'he' as if it were an insult as she fumed in her own angry world.

"I guess we'll know later on. Let's go now." Miley answered the question she wasn't really supposed to hear and gave a hard tug to Lily's arm trying to bring her back to this world as they entered the school.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Lily said looking over at her friend.

Free hour had finally arrived, and Miley thought it was the perfect time to help Lily memorize all the parts of the eye along with other organs that would be in the upcoming science exam for sure. The blond had been reluctant at first, why did she have to her relaxation hour for studying when she could do it at home? Of course, Miley killed that complaint with reminding her that free hour **was** for studying and that she, as a good friend that she was, wanted to make sure the girl knew at least half the parts; moreover she could revise them at the same time. In the end Lily had accepted, not like Miley was going to give her any choice anyhow.

Thus, that's exactly what they were doing now. They were sited in a little stone table that took place on the side of the school below some tall trees. Lily had been repeating the names on the list Miley had done for her: Ciliary body, optic disk, choroids, posterior cavity, etc. She went over them for a while for a while, but listening to Miley every few seconds wincing "silently" as the pack of ice touched her forehead was breaking her concentration, as well as making her awfully remorseful.

"What, you can't get it right? Why don't you try to imagine them as you say their names?" Miley suggested, taking the ice pack from her forehead. The lunch ladies had been really nice for giving her some ice **and** an icepack – apparently a lot of people got injured like this, who knew! – but that lump either had gotten too big or too hard during the two periods of class they took. Whichever it was getting extremely painful to pressure it.

"No, I'm talking about your other head." Lily said with a smirk.

"Ha, ha, very funny." – She laughed dryly. So that's how big it was, how nice! She tried to frown at her friend, but it hurt, so she opted to frown at her later. Lily laughed softly at Miley's futile effort to look mad. – "It's not your fault anyway, I'm just a klutz."

"It wasn't when I pushed you out of bed?" The skater tilted her head to the left.

"You have a very short memory, you know that?"

"I thought my attempt at trying to memorize this crap had already confirmed that." Lily said, picking up the pack of papers and dropping it back on the table.

"We'll keep working on that. But don't you remember the loud crash on your house? I think the whole neighborhood heard that." Miley tried to remind her.

"Ooh that! I thought you had dropped something."

"Yeah, my body down the stairs." Miley commented, and Lily started laughing only to stop a few seconds later.

"Wait, are you alright? Besides that bump I mean." Lily asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, a few bruises and this second head, nothing more." Miley shrugged it off.

"Okay, I can laugh then!" – And she proceeded to do so. Miley had no other choice but to smile as well. Hey who better to laugh at you than yourself? In all honesty, she knew that if she had seen someone else go through all she did, she would be laughing her head off too. – "So let me see your knew war scars."

"My what?" Miley asked thoroughly confused.

"Your war scars. You know the scars you show off so everyone thinks you are courageous." She explained.

"Riight. They are not big. Besides I can't show you here, they are on my side." The brunette explained, hoping her friend would drop the subject already. She knew Lily tended to overreact a lot, and she didn't want to go to the infirmary for something that would cure itself with time.

"So? Come on there's no one here, let me see!" Lily insisted eagerly. There really wasn't much people around, and the ones who were there were rather far away from them.

"Why are you obsessed with war scars?"

"Just show me!"

"Fine!" Miley exclaimed exasperated. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and lifted her shirt on her left side.

"Miley that's huge!" Lily gasped. There was a vast bruise that covered half her side and the girl was saying it was nothing big, was she blind!

"Okay, it may be a little bigger than I said, but it's not that big of a deal so don't exaggerate." The singer warned.

"How many steps did you feel from?"

"Um…like two or three, but I feel of your fence too." Miley said, sheepishly. That was so embarrassing to say.

"That's how you got wet?" Lily wondered.

"Yeap." She answered, lowering her shirt.

"Maybe we should go to the infirmary." The blond suggested, eyeing the hidden spot where the bruise was located.

"No. Just forget it, it doesn't hurt or anything anymore. It'll heal on its own."

"You sure?" Lily wondered as she took the icepack from her friends' hand. She then placed it carefully on the girls' bump. Man, they really needed to think things through next time. She didn't want Miley getting physically abused every time they did something secret.

"Yeah." Miley said, closing her eyes at the burning sensation the cold bag brought her.

As Miley tried to endure the waning discomfort, Lily stared at her. Her eyes went from the bump that amused her, to her shut eyes and knit eyebrows, down her cute noise to her lips. Her lips that were slightly parted showing her pearly white teeth. She could almost taste the sweetness they held, their soothing softness, if only she could kiss them.

'_What?'_ She thought with a frown. Had she really desired to do that out of pure innocent pleasure? It was not like she was in need of Miley's carnal favors right now. Considering her position, which was leaning towards Miley, it seemed she really did desire to kiss her. Scowling even more she leaned back, just as Miley was opening her eyes.

"Huh? Are you alright?" Miley asked, noticing the grimace her friend was sporting.

"Uh, yeah sure." – She said returning the icepack to her. – "Why don't we get back to this?"

"Okay." The brunette agreed. She was confused by Lily's sudden change, but decided to let it go.

The girls spent the next fifteen minutes going over the names of the parts of the eye, ear, heart and nervous system. They were doing pretty well, two down and two to go. Miley had the papers in her hands, asking Lily about random parts and Lily was getting really excited whenever she got them right, which was starting to be pretty often. It was when they were about to start on the nervous system that the boy from before reappeared and Lily's mood suddenly had an instant downfall.

"Excuse me, Miley?" Miley turned around wondering who was calling her.

"Oh hey there Michael." She smiled.

"I thought you didn't know him?" Lily said with some attitude.

"Uh, I didn't remember him before, but he's in my Spanish class." Miley explained, somewhat bewildered. Lily's question sounded an awful lot like a reclamation.

"Oh." Lily said feeling a bit ashamed. Yet, she turned to frown at the boy.

"Right. So can I have that word with you now?" He asked her.

"Uh, sure what is it?"

"I was hoping it could be in private." And for that comment, he received a death glare from Lily. He was really starting to dislike that girl. Lily was a little ahead of him on that. She had already disliked him since she first saw him, now she was entering the hate zone. After all, who did he think he was to take Miley away like that? She had her first. If he wanted to talk to her, he should wait until she's not around or say it right there in front of her.

"I don't think I can unless you are willing to wait until later, because now I'm helping Lily here and the bell is about to ring." Miley said, looking down to the papers she was holding and then back at him.

"Its fine, I'll ask you here then." – He said and Lily raised an eyebrow. – "W-well you see, this new café is opening today. It's at the end of this street and it's mainly for high school students, it has games and music and all that stuff. Actually today they are going to have live music since it's the opening and all and I was wondering if you would like to go with me, as in, in a date."

Miley blinked a few times, not really knowing how to answer that. Well, he was good looking and all, and seemed pretty nice, also very polite, but…

"She'll love to!" Miley's head did a sharp turned to the right, to find Lily with a big smile speaking for her. 'What the hell?' Was all she could think. The guy was of a similar thinking, although he's line of thought was more along the line of 'Is she bipolar? Or maybe she has Alzheimer and forgot who I am'. – "Right Miles?" The blond dared asked.

"Really?" Miley turned to see a very eager boy, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Uh…" – As Miley stuttered her answer Lily was trying as hard as she could to keep her smile on. She could not be messing with Miley's love life. The two of them didn't have anything besides friendship, they were not girlfriends! She was the first to say she didn't want their sexual actions to mean anything. So she had to get a grip on whatever false emotions she was feeling and exonerate them. – "Sure." Miley finally agreed.

"Great! Then, I'll see you when school ends by the gate." He said with a smile, receiving another one from the brunette before he walked, almost ran, away. Miley sighed, the boy looked so happy, how could she say no to him. Man, this probably was his first date too, considering his level of excitement; she was going to break an innocent heart.

"Why you did that for? I could have let him down easy, with no pain." The secret pop-star whined.

"What? You don't want to date him? But his hot! I would have totally dated him." Lily said. It was true, Michael was rather hot, spotless white skin, shiny brown hair, deep black eyes and a nice pearly white smile. Miley's type for sure, the lie there was that she wouldn't date him, weirdly enough.

"Whatever. Lets' go to the classroom before the bell rings." She said standing up and picking her backpack from the table.

"It's just a date Mils, so go, have fun and fall in love!" Her blond companion kind of sang as she walked pass her.

"Maybe…" Miley murmured to herself. However, Lily heard it, and the possibility stabbed her heart.

* * *

"Look, there's your date." Lily said, signalizing afore them. Her tone similar to one you take when you want to withdraw relevance.

Miley looked ahead and just like Lily had said, Michael was there, leaning against the school's front gate; waiting for her. Apparently, she was indeed going to this date, she couldn't keep ignoring it now.

"I'll see you later then!" Lily shouted, not even looking back to her friend as she ran by Michael.

"What? Lily!" Miley called as she reached her date. Sadly, the girl didn't spare her a glance as she turned the corner.

Miley scowled worriedly, what was wrong with her? It couldn't be that she was mad at her for accepting this date. After all, Lily didn't care about her in that way. The possibility that the blond might be upset because they weren't expending their afternoon together was discarded as well; it was she who pushed her into this mess for a date. So if it wasn't one thing or the other, what could be troubling the cute skater?

"Shall we go?" Michael said, interrupting Miley's musing.

"Uh, right." She smiled at him before following his lead.

* * *

Perhaps if Miley ceased to force blindness on herself she would be able to see the obvious truth that was right in front of her. Furthermore, if Lily stopped denying and avoiding her reality the whole situation would be considerably simpler. However, none of these events seemed likely to happen soon. For this reason, Lily was walking towards her house alone, with stomps that wanted to break the sidewalk and a glared that could dig holes through it.

She was moving on auto-pilot. Her intention was to go home but she wasn't sure if she was taking the correct path. Her mind was not in the mood to consider that right now. The only thing it could pour effort into, although Lily wasn't really trying, was thinking about Miley; Miley and that insolent boy.

It was confusing; the entire day had been confusing. Well no, the bewilderment had appeared since last night, when Miley held her hand, stroking it softly with her tantalizing fingertips. It had been so strange, never in the past had they done something analogous. She had not even consider it before it took place, yet she couldn't take her mind of that moment, she couldn't vanish the slightly electrifying feeling of Miley's tender fingers on her skin, and more than that she couldn't believe that a repeat of that occasion would not offend her. In the contrary it would flatter her, along with the excitation of her heart instead of her body which was odd but not unwelcome.

All that in itself had been baffling to the blond, but today had been more than she could take. While last night could represent the deep care they had for each other, for they had been friends for years, the emotions she felt today were not something normal friends should feel, at least not to this extent.

The degree of overprotection for her friend, the antipathy for a guy she didn't even know, the jealousy the possibilities brought her. They were not things she should be feeling and in reality she was not, she told herself. If you are not supposed to feel something, if you do not believe in what you are feeling, then it only takes the desire of banishment to extinguish the thoughts from your mind. In other words a more than blatant, fuck it all.

That last sentence is exactly on what Lily Truscott believes, and it is also the mantra she keeps repeating as she enters her house and walks up the stairs into her room. And she drops on the bed resting on her back while she realizes that the house is as empty as her bedroom and she can feel the solitude. That excruciating solitude you feel when everyone's around yet nobody really is. Once, in what seems like a really long time ago, Lily had not minded the isolation, but that was history. Today, the loneliness was killing her spirit.

* * *

Miley looked around the establishment. Wooden floors, wooden chairs, wooden tables, a wooden counter and behind it a wooden kitchen by the end of the first room, where all the aforementioned objects were located. There was also a wooden platform by the far west, where at the moment a new rock band who called themselves "Electric Penguins" were playing. Their music consisted of low voices screaming their lungs out and normal male vocals. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't the best she had heard either; and she could say without bragging that Hannah Montana was much better. Another band came before the "Electric Penguins", that one a more soft rock, and there were probably a few more in their way as well; apparently the party was for long. But for those who didn't like to sit still in a chair and listen to music, there was this game-room by the back, to the right of the kitchen. Fighting games, pinball, pool, DDR, and other arcade games occupied the space. Most guys were in that section, but the ones who were in dates like Miley and Michael were in the first room. Sited in a table by the middle where they could see well enough but not to close as to endanger their eardrums. Other couples were around, along with the few groups of friends that had gotten tired of playing games. The place was rather packed you would say it was a big success just by how bustling it appeared, but then again, this was the opening day and everything was at half price for that motive.

Miley and Michael were currently sharing a big serving of fries with cheese and bacon; she wasn't that hungry so Michael thought this would be good enough. She was drinking a soda while he was drinking a cappuccino; Miley didn't like coffee but she did remember that Lily loved fries with cheese as she inserted one into her mouth. She would have to come back with her blond friend soon and buy her some, they were really good. She bet Lily would love the café's atmosphere too, it was kind of her style, not fancy but not plain either.

"So how do you like the cafe?" Michael asked.

"It's pretty nice." Miley replied smiling. She actually liked the place. It was almost relaxing to be in it, giving you a sense of maturity without restraining your inner child.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled, before returning his eyes to the band. Miley looked at him for a second more before staring at the band as well. The awkward silence between them began to grow even with the music as distraction. The fact that the boy kept glancing at her every few seconds without saying anything wasn't helping either.

"So, what's the name of this place again?" Miley said, trying to ease his nervousness.

"Uh, Chillaxtation." He answered.

"How…appropriate." She said with a laugh, thinking how that didn't seem like a Café's name at all.

However, something seemed to be off. Perhaps it was the boy who couldn't make a good extended conversation for his life, or Miley whose mind wasn't in this place, moment, or even person, or the fact that their chemistry – if they could ever have one – was been obstructed by a previous more powerful one. Whichever the cause it was clearly to both of them that this wasn't working, in spite of this the boy was not giving up.

"Well, Miley why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Um, what do you want to know?" She never could answer that kind of question, it was so vague.

"How about your hobbies?" He probed.

"I don't have much. I mean, I like writing, mostly lyrics, singing, playing piano and guitar, um… hanging out with my friends doing whatever. Stuff like that." She said not going into much detail.

"Nice. I see you are talented in music." He praised her.

"Some, some." If there was something that she tried to always keep was her modesty. Daddy always said that those who inflate their head get it blown up.

"Well, I'm more of a sports guy. I do alpinism, surfing, snowboarding and skating for the moment, but I'm planning on adding to that list next summer." Michael said with a proud smile. Apparently, all girls fell when he brought up the daring sports list. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't one of those girls. Besides, if it was a fearless sports person she was looking for, Lily had already beaten him at that.

"Really? My friend Lily does surfing, snowboarding and skating too and roller skating. She wants to do alpinism one day she says, and bungee jumping, not to mention skydiving. She goes crazy when she talks about that stuff." Miley commented, daring him to top that if he could. Of course her challenge was not shown in her expression.

"W-wow. She's a real daredevil!" He said and Miley laughed.

"In a way, I guess. I have to keep an eye out for her at times but it always proves to be fun, so I'm not complaining." – Miley said, remembering some of the times she had spent with the girl in the skater park. However there was this one time in which the blond gave her a pretty bad scare thanks to her games; she was sure God had heard her screamed prayers that day. – "Well, when she doesn't get injured I mean. Because there was this occasion when Lily decided to prove her skills by jumping on a very high rail, she did half the trick right but at the end she landed on her right arm and head instead. I got the fright of my life when I saw her unconscious body on the floor and her head bleeding. Amazingly enough she came out of that with only a dislocated shoulder and a concussion."

"I have broken a few bones too, but it's all part of the game." He shrugged.

"What a heck of a game! It seems more like masochism to me!" The brunette said jokingly, although she did think that way. Michael just laughed.

"Then perhaps I shouldn't tell you about my experiences." He wondered. He didn't want to scare her way after all.

"No go ahead tell me!" She insisted, anything to get this date going and keep the slow awkward silence away.

And so he began to tell her all about his broken bones since he started skateboarding when he was like ten, which was something she did not understand. What parent in their right mind would let a ten year old ride a skateboard and do all of those dangerous tricks?

He was talking about other things he and his friends used to do as children, when her right hip began to vibrate. Looking down, she retrieved her small pink cell phone from her pocket, as Michael continued to talk. But just as she was about to turn it to see who was calling, it stopped. Opening the lid, Miley read the words 'One missed call' on the little screen. She pressed the 'See' button and frowned at the name that appeared: Lily.

Now she was concerned, why would Lily call her and hang up so suddenly?

* * *

'_Oh fuck!_' Lily thought as she threw her dark blue cell phone into her pillow by the head of the bed. How weak had she been?

She was not sure why she was even calling her. She had nothing to tell her, well nothing in specific; except that grade in English class. She had been so eager to tell her about it as soon as today's classes ended but then she saw him there waiting for her, and instantly forgot all about it. Until now that is, still the news weren't a matter of life or death. It could wait.

So then, why had she called? This was stupid, she knew why. She wanted to know how Miley's date was going. If she was enjoying it or not, if she needed to get there and invent some plan to help Miley out of the predicament she had put her into because the guy was just so horrible. Like most cute guys were, and he was rather cute. She was only trying to return the favor.

However, it seemed Miley was in no need of rescue. The girl had not answered her phone, and yes she was aware that she only let it ring twice, but if Miley had wanted to get out of there she would have picked it up in an instant. So, all this lead Lily to believe that Miley was enjoying her date with that Michael guy.

Which was fine, it was totally great, because this is what she wanted and what Miley needed, a boy to intervene so none of them could entertain thoughts that were untrue. So their friendship could preserve.

And even with all this said and re-said she still didn't know why that put her so down. Why did the thought of Miley been with someone else irritate her? Whoever that person may be, that part was irrelevant. What truly mattered was that if Miley found a real lover she would not spend as much time together as they do now. Then it came the detail that she would no longer be allowed to kiss her or touch her because that would be cheating, and so Lily would have to go back to pot or find a different addiction. But could she? Did she even want to? All this thoughts brought a knot to her throat annoyingly confusing her even more.

The phone surprised Lily as it began to ring to the song of 'Right Here', telling her who was the caller. The chorus repeated itself over three times, but the skater didn't make a move to answer it. She just looked at it from the foot of her bed with a slight frown on her face, wondering if she should pick it up. She didn't have to respond for the telephone did it for her as it stopped ringing.

The blond found herself to be slightly disappointed. She would have liked it if Miley had insisted a little more, even if she didn't responded. It would have showed how much her friend wanted to talk to her, but apparently she was having too much fun.

At that moment, as a contradiction perhaps, the phone rang again. Disconcerted, Lily crawled her way to the head of the bed and retrieved her phone. Still, she didn't open it, not yet, she was hesitating.

It was hard to comprehend how she could be so selfish when Miley had always been there to help her. And she would like to blame everything on friendly jealousy, fear of losing their friendship, or in Miley been now her addiction, but she knew that there was something more than just that; even if she didn't want to consciously acknowledge it.

And so, she lifted the lid of her phone and finally answered the caller.

"Hello?"

"Lily? Are you alright?" She heard Miley's concerned voice, almost making her smile.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." She lied.

"Sure?"

"Yeap. What is it?" Lily asked, as if she didn't know.

"Well, you called me so…" But she was interrupted.

"Oh sorry, I did not mean to interrupt your date. It was a mistake. I was trying to call my mom, to see if she would bring me some food, my bad." Her voice falsely sheepish.

"Oh." – Miley said relieved to know Lily was alright, yet a bit sadden at knowing she wasn't even thinking about her; Lily didn't catch that in her voice. – "It's alright, don't worry about it. Um, did your mother answer you already?"

"Ah, no not yet, but she will soon so just go on with your date. I'll talk to you later so you can tell me all about it. Okay?" Lily said. She definitely didn't want to hear anything that had to do with it, but if that got Miley off the phone sooner, then so be it. She'll try for the conversation to be by phone, that way she could zone out more easily.

"Uh, okay. I'll call you later then." Miley agreed, reluctantly; she could feel something was amiss with Lily.

"Okay bye!"

"Bye." Miley said and Lily disconnecting the call.

As soon as the phone was shut, so was her smile and enthusiasm. Lily stood up from the bed as she dropped her phone on it, then proceeded to walk to her closet. Opening it, she knelt down before all her shoes, and extended her arms to lift three boxes out of four that were on the left side of the closet. She located them on top of her shoes, ignoring them for they did not hold what she seeks. She then took the last shoe box before standing up. Closing the closet door, she made her way back to the bed but instead of sitting on it she set beside it with the box between herself and the bed. She took the top off and there within it lay her basic utensils: Paper, a pipe and a bag of weed.

She looked down at it, and kept staring for a while. She was alone in the house, it didn't seemed like her mother was going to arrive anytime soon, Miley was out on a date and she didn't feel like been with Oliver or anyone else. She didn't even want to go out of the house, but that did not mean she wanted to be in it either.

* * *

Miley closed the phone and walked back inside the café. She walked over to Michael who was patiently waiting for her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked looking up at her, since she hadn't still sat down.

She stood before him as she spoke. "Actually, I don't know. I'm going to buy something and then I'm going to have to leave."

"What? Why?" He asked, standing from the chair and walking after her towards the counter.

"Something came up." She simply said as she stood in line. At least there was only one more person before her.

"Something came up? Like what?" Michael asked.

"Next!" – The young woman behind the counter said, smiling courteously. – "Good evening, what is your order?"

"One big order of those fries with cheese ad bacon, and…a grape soda, to go please" She told the woman, while Michael was still standing behind her.

"Would that be all?" She asked, listing everything in the computer before her.

"Yes." Miley answered, taking money out of her wallet.

"That would be six with fifty." The woman said and shortly afterwards received a ten dollar bill from Miley. She opened the cashier and taking the change out handed it back to the brunette, who moved to the side as she waited for her food.

"Something came up and you are buying food?" He asked, everything seemed a little odd to him, and he hoped to get an explanation before the girl walk away.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have to go check on someone important for me." She explained turning to him.

"Miss, your food." Said one of the workers getting the brunettes' attention. Miley said thank you and took the bag before walking towards the exit. Michael followed her until they were outside, not wanting to let everyone in the café know he was been ditched.

"Miley!" – He called, holding her shoulder halting her. – "I understand that this person, whoever it is, is very important to you and you want to make sure they are okay. But tell me, will I get another chance like this?"

Miley turned around to face him fully, and sighed before she spoke. "Michael, you are a very nice guy and I truly enjoyed today, but I'm just not interested in you that way. Sorry." And with that she turned around and walked away.

It was sad, because he was such a kind guy and handsome to boot. Had she met him in a different circumstance perhaps they could have fallen in love. But things weren't like that, and she wouldn't change Lily for anyone, even if her love wasn't reciprocated.

* * *

It was still there, looking at her, waiting for her to take it and give it purpose. It knew she wanted it and she knew it too. Nonetheless, she was wavering. Her eyes linger in its contents wishing to take hold of it and get it done with. She knew she would feel good afterwards. All stupid and confusing emotions, all the loneliness would be gone and she would be happy, ecstatic even if for just a little while. Yet the pipe, the paper and the weed remained there, unmoving, participating into this unconventional stare contest.

She raised her right hand nearing it towards the box, but stopped allowing it to hover over its occupants. Perhaps minutes died before the hand started to close, longing for Lily's will to run from her entire being into her hand. Nonetheless, the strength to do what she thought she wanted never came, and as her fingers met her palm forming a fist the doorbell rang.

Unwillingly, Lily stood from the floor and kicked the pot filled box under the bed making a mental note to hide it later, before she walked downstairs. She felt pathetic, whether it was from the thought of almost falling into old habits or the fact that she couldn't do it, was unknown. But she felt utterly pathetic, and miserable.

The doorbell rang again and she almost shouted that she was coming but didn't, she was close to it anyway. She took a look into the peephole and frowned at seeing that was Miley. What was she doing here? She wondered as she opened the door.

"Miley what are you doing here?" The blond spoke her confusion.

"Well, I decided to cut the date short." She said. Did she really have to explain what was so obvious?

"Why?" Lily asked. Evidently the singer would have to make it crystal clear.

"I only went to that date because you practically forced me to, I didn't want to go. I prefer to be here with you." – The brunette explained, staring into Lily's light blue eyes as she said that last sentence. – "I brought grape soda, your favorite because last time I was here you were whining because there was none. I also have fries with cheese and bacon!" The brunette added lifting the bag she had on her right hand. She had on a big smile on, eager to get one out of her friend as well.

Lily did not disappoint. Her beam wasn't as large or as goofy as Mileys' but she had a genuine moved smile painted on her face. She walked forwards and circled the girls' waist in a tight embrace, her chin resting on Miley's shoulder. Miley was somewhat taken aback, but it wore off rather quickly.

"I should bring food more often." She joked, raising her left arm and throwing it over the blonds' shoulders, trying to bring her as close as she could. Lily laughed holding tight onto the singer.

While the secret pop star felt relieved to know everything was alright, Lily was just content with been the one in Miley's warm embrace. No matter what that meant.

--

To Be Continued…

**A/N: My fricking God! This is the longest chapter yet! This was one heck of a hassle to check for errors too, so I probably still have a few (if not a lot) around here. I'll edit them eventually.**

**Well, um what can I say, I really wasn't expecting this length, but the escape scene was fun to write. Now I have some questions. How was that escape scene? Did you understand everything? How do you think I did with the change of scenes? Do you think I could have done better with this chapter? Where and how? **

**And of course, don't forget to tell me what you think about the story. **


End file.
